


Let's Change the World

by mercy_fo



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Lena Luthor Doesn't Know Kara Danvers is Supergirl, Lena Luthor is an engineer at Luthor Corp, POV Kara Danvers, Pansexual Kara Danvers, Pre-Canon, Slow Burn Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-13
Updated: 2020-08-05
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:41:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 22,998
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25234093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mercy_fo/pseuds/mercy_fo
Summary: Kara and Lena meet on a dating app before Kara becomes Supergirl and Lena becomes CEO.Timeline will be fuzzy of when Lex goes crazy and how Kara reacts to that (still haven't figured it out myself yet).
Relationships: Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor
Comments: 105
Kudos: 422





	1. First Encounters

Kara groaned in frustration, this was the fourth date this month from the app that Alex made her download that turned out to be a complete disaster. She understands her sister had good intentions, Alex just got a promotion at her job that required her to travel and be gone a lot, and she didn’t want Kara to be all by herself. Kara had argued at this point since she had the crazy hours of working as Cat Grant’s assistant that she really didn’t have much time for a social life until that developed some sort of normalcy.

Finally curled up on the couch in comfortable pajamas and her fluffiest blanket and new tub of ice cream, she stared at her calendar. The weekend after next she was to go visit Kal and Lois in Metropolis, not having actually seen them since the holidays. She felt guilty since both her and Kal had superspeed and flight, it was actually sad how often they see each other and Kara valued their time so much since he was the last of her birth family.

A ding from her phone pulled her back from wandering down unpleasant memories. The app that caused her such a headache this evening, Kara knows she should just delete it and move on, but for some reason a thought pops in her head, she goes through and changes the location to Metropolis, thinking maybe this will change up her luck for some reason. Then, being the klutz that she is, Kara spills ice cream down her front, causing her to drop her phone in the blanket somewhere.

After cleaning up the sticky mess, Kara unfurrows herself from the blanket and recovers her phone, pushes save on the change she made, and heads for bed for the evening. If she doesn’t get to bed at a decent time, Ms. Grant is more than likely to wake her up before her alarm with some media emergency.

Kara finishes her nightly routine in the bathroom and climbs into bed, shaking her legs to get the blankets under her toes and the bringing the comforter up to her chin and releases a deep sigh, beginning another routine of tuning out the city noises and focusing on the ticking of her clock by her bedside table. 

><><><><><><><><

Kara wakes up when the sun fully hits her bed, a smile creeps across her face as she feels the warmth, kicking off her blankets to soak into it for a minute before her alarm goes off. She’s always amazed with how charged she feels in the mornings when the sun is able to fill her room, always wondering if this is the same feeling that humans get when they wake up from a full night’s sleep.

The beeping from her phone cuts her thoughts short as Kara reaches over to grab her phone to turn off the alarm. Once she does so, she sees a notification from that dating app.

_2:33 AM  
LKL93: Your eyes are so blue. Makes me miss the blue sky, we don’t see much here in the city. New to town?_

_5:03 AM  
LilKD: The one downfall of Metropolis, rare to see a cloudless day. Yeah, kind of? I’m visiting family next weekend and figured I’d give this app one last chance. Hasn’t worked out too well in my city. _

Kara hit reply and then went to LKL93’s profile.

“Golly.”

What Kara finds is the most attractive woman that she’s ever seen, brown almost black hair with emerald green eyes that just take your breath away.

How did she show up on a woman’s profile? This thing has algorithms and she selected that she wanted to meet a man. Kara scrolls back to her profile, “oh boy.” Somehow in her mess last night of editing the city, she also changed her sexual preference to women. 

Not that she has anything against women, even on Krypton women paired with other women and men with other men, Kara just has personally never been attracted to a woman before, but she supposes that if more women looked like this “LKL93,” she would have thought more into the subject.

A notification pops up on the app again:

_5:11 AM  
LKL93: Glad I’m not the only one to have horrible luck on this thing. I thought I just had bad luck in meeting decent people in my line of work, then I went online….  
LKL93: Your sleep schedule seems to be about as bad as mine.  
_

Kara couldn’t help but chuckle.

_5:13 AM  
LilKD: I don’t know how you could have bad luck anywhere, I’m pretty sure you’re the most stunning person I’ve… not met?  
LilKD: And we have like a 3 hours time difference? I’m in California. National City to be exact. So we get up about the same time.  
_

Kara hops out of bed to shower and get ready for the day, she checks her phone as her toast is cooking and she fills her second bowl of cereal.

_5:21 AM  
LKL93: To each their own I suppose, I definitely get the dates, but apparently not with anyone that actually wants to have a conversation.  
LKL93: I actually didn’t go to sleep last night. Got too inspired with work, so I worked through the night, ran home to refresh and that’s when I messaged you. _

_5:41 AM  
LilKD: Ugh, I know what you mean, they see blonde hair and that I always smile think they can just walk over me.  
LilKD: Wow! You must be really passionate about your job then.  
_

Kara jumps up to butter her toast, when she returns to her seat, she already has a reply waiting:

_5:43 AM  
LKL93: Ugh, people are the worst. Sorry you’ve had to deal with such assholes.  
LKL93: Yes, I really am. I love what I do.  
LKL93: You are the first person to not call me a workaholic, and I can’t express how refreshing that is._

_5:44 AM  
LilKD: What is your job? If you don’t mind me asking….  
LilKD: And I’m glad I could break the mould! I have a crazy schedule too. I’m currently an assistant working my way up, so when the boss calls, I answer and sometimes that means little or no sleep too._

_5:47 AM  
LKL93: I’m an engineer, unfortunately the subject of my work is classified, but it’s very fulfilling when I can get an idea to go from paper to reality.  
LKL93: Luckily I set my own schedule, it’s the family business, but unfortunately it means my brother is my boss.  
LKL93: I’m actually sitting through a very boring meeting that he’s leading, so you’ve been helping to keep me entertained.  
_

Kara gathers her stuff and speeds out the door, queuing in line at Noonan’s to grab Ms. Grant’s coffee.

_5:55 AM  
LilKD: I could never get away with texting during a meeting with my boss without being caught, but I’m glad to be of assistance?  
LilKD: And I am completely envious you’re able to do what you love everyday, I hope to eventually get there as well.  
_

Kara’s name is called for the coffee and she’s running to CatCo.

_6:02 AM  
LKL93: My brother is just stroking his ego by calling all the department heads into a meeting, my time would be much more useful working and he could have sent out a one sentence memo for all the actual information that we need.  
LKL93: And I’m sure you’ll get there. You seem to have the right attitude, actually showing up everyday for work is hard enough for the average person let alone those of us that actually want to make something of ourselves and change the world.  
_

Kara reaches her desk and sits down and puts her stuff away, she chuckles as she reads the message.

_6:11 AM  
LilKD: Luckily my boss doesn’t have that type of ego, but definitely has to put people in their place before they try to put themselves above her. As a woman, she has to remind a lot of people what their jobs are, and that they report to her. Frustrating trying to keep her schedule manageable.  
LilKD: And “change the world?” I love that. It resonates with me more than I expected. It’s going to be stuck in my head all day, thanks mystery woman._

_6:12 AM  
LKL93: I feel for your boss, I get that just from the other engineers that report to me. Luckily I do everything electronically as much as possible so I don’t have to meet them face to face often.  
LKL93: You’re more than welcome. Happy to be of service.  
_

Kara hears Cat’s elevator ding at the bottom, her boss is here.

_6:13 AM  
LilKD: Time for work, boss coming up the elevator. I’ll message you when I’m let free!_

_6:14 AM  
LKL93: Alright, don’t forget to take a break._

_6:14 AM  
LilKD: Or eat! I miss a meal and I’m hangry!_

_6:15 AM  
LKL93: I’ll keep that in mind. Don’t get in trouble because of me now, have a good day at work._

_6:15 AM_  
LilKD: You as well!  


The elevator dings on the top floor and she stands with Cat’s coffee, she takes a deep breath, ready for the chaos to ensue when Cat’s heels hit the floor. To quote her new chat buddy: let’s change the world.


	2. Hangry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kara and Lena continue to message and get to know each other.

Kara drags herself into her apartment with take out food in hand just after nine that evening. She doesn’t honestly know how any human before her could manage being Ms. Grant’s assistant when she comes home tired. She doesn’t even need to think about taking up a cape like Kal when she can barely keep up with Cat’s demands. Grabbing a fork, but forgoing a plate in favor of just eating out of the container, she takes her dinner to the couch and turns on Netflix.

Running into her room to change into sweats while the program loads that she randomly selected, she remembered she forgot to check in with that dating app when she got off work.

_6:42 PM  
LKL93: How’d your day turn out?  
LKL93: I kept falling asleep, so I forced myself to leave for some comfortable sleep that doesn’t leave my neck in agony for a week. _

Kara chuckles, glad that the woman left work, but sad that she doesn’t get to chat with her tonight. She turns on the camera app and takes a photo of her coffee table with the take out containers and Netflix loading in the background.

_9:13 PM  
LilKD: (sent photo attachment)  
LilKD: I actually just walked through the door and set this up. If I wasn’t so hungry, I’d be passed out as well. _

Kara sets the phone down as her program starts up, it’s definitely a Gilmore Girls kind of night. She uses her superspeed to get through the first take out container just so she doesn’t feel like her stomach is going to go cannibal on itself. She reaches to exchange for another container, set to enjoy the episode when her phone dings.

_9:17 PM  
LKL93: I don’t think I could even eat one of those containers let alone the amount you’ve set out. Is that all for yourself? _

Oh, she probably thinks I have someone else here.

_9:18 PM  
LilKD: Yeah, left overs for the next couple days. I don’t spoil myself with the good Chinese joint by my work, but I felt like I deserved it tonight. Plus I was hangry when I called in the order.  
LilKD: It’s past midnight in Metropolis, how are you awake!?!_

_9:20 PM  
LKL93: You should have just had a Snickers bar, would have been cheaper. ;)  
LKL93: I got in bed, then my mind went crazy with ideas, so I’ve been on my tablet trying to get them down, hopefully once they’re written out I can crash. _

Snickers bar? OH! All those funny commercials running through her head, especially the Betty White version.

_9:23 PM  
LilKD: Haha, that was a good one! I’m so tired it almost took me a second. I’m more of a Milky Way kind of girl anyways.  
LilKD: But I totally get that. I sometimes paint, not for anyone but just because sometimes I get these scenes stuck in my head and the colors are just so vibrant that I’ll spend hours mixing colors trying to get them just perfect like I see them in my head._

_9:26 PM  
LKL93: I’m not much of a sweets person honestly, but one of the assistants in my lab carries Snickers in their desk for whenever any of us start to get in a mood. For some reason scientists like to forgo food when they’re making progress. Glad it’s not just me.  
LKL93: What do you usually paint? People? Scenery? Sounds cathartic._

_9:27 PM  
LilKD: I’m the exact opposite, I eat anything and everything. My sister says I should weigh 400 pounds with how bad my eating habits are.  
LilKD: Mostly scenery, memories from my childhood. Depends on the mood I’m in for what and why I’m painting. Usually helps me work through some stuff._

_9:33 PM  
LKL93: Ah, yes. Siblings can definitely be teasing in that way. I definitely wouldn’t expect bad eating habits just going off your profile photos.  
LKL93: I definitely get that, my vice is reading. I love to escape reality and dive into some sci fi novel. Especially needed after family gatherings._

_9:35 PM  
LilKD: Haha thanks, I work out a lot.  
LilKD: Don’t get along with your family very well? That must be hard if you work with them._

_9:42 PM  
LKL93: I was adopted, found out my adopted father was actually my birth father and my adoptive/step mother has always treated me like a burden since she wasn’t part of the decision to take me in. My father passed away a few years ago (when we all found out I was actually his), so it’s been tense ever since. My brother tries to be the referee and make us a big happy family, but it’s never going to happen. Even my relationship with him isn’t the best anymore._

_9:47 PM  
LilKD: That must be difficult, I’m sorry you're stuck in the middle of that.  
LilKD: I’m actually adopted too. My parents died when I was 13 and my cousin didn’t feel like he could take care of me so I moved in with this wonderful family. My sister, Alex, is just a year older than me. We hated each other at first, me for obvious reasons, she didn’t want a sister. Now we’re thick as thieves, but it took a lot to get us here._

_9:52 PM  
LKL93: Is your sister who you’re visiting when you come to Metropolis?_

_9:55 PM  
LilKD: No, my cousin from my birth family. Him and his girlfriend live there and we don’t get to see each other too often with our jobs so we’re trying to get better at making an effort. It’s easier for me to crash on their couch than them come here since I just have a studio apartment and I need more than a partition wall between us._

_10:01 PM  
LKL93: I’d offer up my spare bedroom to you but that’s probably just as awkward as sleeping on a family member’s couch._

_10:03 PM  
LilKD: I don’t know, I’m pretty sure I know more about you than him. I mean I know what kind of person he is and that he has my back, but we’ve never sat down and had the “passion” conversation. I don’t even know if he likes his job or why he chose journalism of all the options available. _

Kara looks at the clock on her phone, she must get to bed. She has a sneaky suspicion that she’s going to be dragged into the office early tomorrow since Cat’s son is with his father this week. She always takes out her worry by working way too hard, which means Kara gets no sleep.

_10:06 PM  
LilKD: And unfortunately I’m going to have to crash. I have a feeling that my boss is going to have me come in early, and I’d like to actually be awake when I walk into the office in the morning. _

Kara can’t help but think this is the most she’s talked to anyone on this app, like actually talked, and not about stupid stuff. Like they’re actually getting to know each other and sharing things. Kara’s never given her actual phone number out to anyone on this app, she can’t help feeling like it’s the right thing to do.

_10:07 PM  
LilKD: And if I haven’t scared you away yet, I’d love to just give you my number since it would be a lot easier and suck my battery down less since it’s my lifeline at work. 510-932-6789._

Kara cleans up the empty containers of food, chuckling to herself at the idea of having leftovers, and then turns off Netflix and the lights in the living room. She plugs her phone into the charger on her night stand and heads to the bathroom to get ready for bed.

Kara realizes that she doesn't even know this girl’s name, just that she makes her laugh and that she couldn’t get the girl out of her head all day. It’s literally been less than 24 hours and she can’t get those green eyes out of her mind. 

><><><><><><><><

Just as Kara predicted, Ms. Grant woke her up about 3 AM saying she needed help in the office and that if Kara walks in without her coffee, that Kara can just stay in bed indefinitely. 

Kara grumbles her way through a shower and heads to Noonan’s for their coffees and several breakfast sandwiches or bagels to get Kara through this morning, even though it’s hard to call it that when the sun hasn’t peeked through the buildings yet.

Waiting in a line longer than she expected this early in the morning, Kara realizes she has text notifications.

_11:16 PM  
You didn’t scare me away yet._

_11:18 PM  
What kind of journalist is your cousin? _

_11:19 PM  
I’m sorry you’re not close to him, that must be hard. I’d give anything to have someone from my mom’s side of the family to talk to. _

_11:21 PM  
Hope you are able to get some sleep. _

Kara smiles at the responses from her mystery girl.

_3:45 AM  
Well, I slept until my boss woke me up. Called it. Glad I was smart for once, even if I hated stopping our conversation. My cousin likes the “hard hitting stories,” his name is Clark Kent, works for the Daily Planet._

_3:47 AM  
And I don’t even know your name. How funny. My name is Kara. Kara Danvers. _

_3:51 AM  
Nice to meet you, Kara. My name is Lena._

_3:53 AM  
And it’s a small world, I’ve actually had the joy of turning down interviews from Mr. Kent. You both from Kansas? Because he looks like Kansas. _

Kara immediately puts Lena’s name in her contact information, laughing at her joke about Kal. Just as the barista yells out her name to collect breakfast.

_4:03 AM  
Kara: HA! He was raised there, and I’m SOOOO telling him that. His girlfriend nicknamed him “Smallville” because that’s where he grew up with his adoptive parents. I was raised in Midvale, CA._

_4:05 AM  
Lena: Interesting. No wonder you’re normal. _

_4:06 AM  
Kara: Says the East Coast girl..._

_4:07 AM  
Lena: Originally from Ireland, thank you! _

Kara leans against the elevator at Catco, feeling the blush creep up her face. This woman is going to be the death of her, she just knows it.

_4:09 AM  
Kara: Oh god, you have a sexy accent too? Am I in Metropolis yet??_

_4:11 AM  
Lena: You’d have to get me heavily intoxicated before my accent showed through. Years in boarding school kind of knocked it out of me._

_4:12 AM  
Lena: And you can come visit whenever, I’m curious if your smile brings along the sun from California because it has been cloudy for weeks here and I forgot what it looks like._

_4:13 AM  
Kara: Unfortunately next weekend is the soonest I can sneak away, but I’m glad to know you want to meet me as much as I want to meet you. _

Kara hopes that she wasn’t too forward but she couldn’t help it. They’ve been talking and she can’t get over how real her conversations with Lena feel. Even her name gives Kara shivers.

_4:15 AM  
Kara: Sorry, I have to run now. Full day ahead. Hope you have a great rest of your day! Don’t forget breakfast! It’s the most important meal of the day!_

_4:16 AM  
Lena: Haha, I’m actually just having my smoothie now, so good timing! Hope your boss is in a good mood even if they’re calling you in early. _

Kara gets to her desk and sets her belongings down.

_4:17 AM  
Kara: Too soon to tell, but she didn’t yell at me the second I got into the office so that’s a plus.  
Kara: PS. A smoothie is not breakfast! I’ll show you a real breakfast when I visit. ;) _

Kara grabs Ms. Grant’s coffee and goes in and sets it on her desk just to have Ms. Grant gesture with her hand for Kara to return to her desk. Kara feels her phone vibrate in her pocket.

_4:19 AM  
Lena: I can’t wait. Have a good day, Kara._

_4:20 AM  
Kara: You as well, Lena._


	3. Communication is Key

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kara and Lena have their first phone conversation, even though it's brief. Countdown to Metropolis trip...

A couple of days pass including the weekend, both women are texting each other as often as they can with their busy days. Whenever Kara has actually enjoyed someone’s company longer than the first date and she’s tried for it to become more, the guy usually can’t handle how busy she is and that Kara can’t make time for him. 

It always bothered her when guys she tried to date did that, like did they expect her to quit her job when she married or something? Working as Ms. Grant’s assistant wasn’t her end goal. She didn’t know what she wanted to do next, but there would always be a job, hopefully a career eventually, but she wouldn’t be doing it if she didn’t love it. Ms. Grant challenged her in so many ways, and it was kind of nice when she did have to use her alien physiology to complete the crazy amount of tasks her boss requested of her, even if her food budget did not appreciate it from all the extra calories burned.

Kara and Lena haven’t necessarily grown past the ‘I would like to meet you’ stage of talking and they’re more like “gal pals” at this point. Kara hates that term, but she hasn’t figured out her feelings completely yet and she’s enjoying taking this slow and enjoying Lena’s company, even if it’s just through technology.

Back to the point, Lena doesn’t ever comment or complain about how much Kara works and can’t talk to her because Lena is just as busy and devoted to her work. If Kara was keeping score, Lena would have already won against every guy she’s tried to date. And it’s not even that Lena is a woman, it’s just the fact that she knows what she wants to do with her life and that she’s doing it. 

One of the things Kara promised she would do if she ever found someone that looked past Kara’s crazy hours was to let them know she was grateful for their understanding, and Kara realized she hasn’t done that yet.

Ever.

In the almost two years that she worked for Ms. Grant, she’s gone on…. let’s say fifty dates with various guys that Alex had set her up with (thanks sis) and a couple she met through work, and of those probably seven made it past the first date. Kara felt like that was a generous number, but eventually they all got tired of waiting for a free second in Kara’s schedule. 

And it’s not that Kara loves blowing people off or anything, she doesn’t even get to see her own sister very often between both their crazy work schedules. Which was a point that Kara made to those guys that actually had the balls to tell her she was too busy and difficult to get to know basically.

Kara wanted to make sure that Lena didn’t feel like that, even though they hadn’t actually been out on their first date, she felt like she’d gotten to know Lena more than any of those fifty-odd dates she’d been on. 

_12:32 PM  
Kara: I know this is super random, BUT it popped into my mind and I didn’t want to forget since I feel it’s super important to me. I just wanted to say thank you for being an understanding person who hasn’t had a problem with my crazy schedule and texting/talking habits. I try to message when I can, genuinely because I enjoy our conversations and I’m making an effort, but I know you are too. So I just wanted to make sure that I say I appreciate you. I know that I work a lot and that it can be difficult but I’ve really enjoyed that you’re still here and want to meet when I come to town. I hope you have a great day, Lena. _

“Keira!!” 

Kara shoots her head up to look inside Ms. Grant’s office to see her wildly motioning for Kara to get into her office. She drops her phone on her desk and runs in to help with whatever is needed. 

><><><><><><><><

Ms. Grant’s elevator doors close as she descends for the evening, Kara plops down into her chair with a big sigh. The lights on this floor have already dimmed down, she can see someone in the writer’s corner still typing away, head bobbing slightly, but besides that she’s all alone. 

Kara looks down at her desk, there are papers everywhere. Edits needing to be done, memos that need to be sent out, basically everything that wasn’t urgent enough to be done at that exact moment. She look at her watch, it’s just after 7. Not too late actually. 

Shuffling through the papers, Kara finds her cell phone and sees multiple texts from Lena.

_2:43 PM  
Lena: That is definitely random. But you’re welcome._

_3:10 PM  
Lena: Now that you have me thinking, I don’t think anyone has just communicated with me this long that wasn’t just in for booty calls since I do have such long hours as well._

_3:11 PM  
Lena: Not that I accepted those types of companions. Now I’m just rambling._

_3:14 PM  
Lena: What I’m trying to say, Kara, is that I should also be thanking you but then again we both shouldn’t have had to explain ourselves to past potential partners for how much we do enjoy working. My thought is if you're willing to wait for getting together again or think that me trying to spend my hour long lunch break to try to meet up isn’t enough time, then you don’t have the patience when I’m on a breakthrough with my project and don’t even come home some nights. _

_3:17 PM  
Lena: The last guy that I dated, he wanted to be possessive, he thought that he liked that I worked so much so then I didn’t have time to cheat on him or something. I just was too busy to see it until we’d been together almost a year when my best friend, Sam, came into town and he didn’t want me to see her because our schedules were opposite and I just started working for my family, so I kept telling him no so I didn’t have to hear it from them. Hindsight, I should have spent more time with him, but he never actually brought it up as a problem until Sam came into town. It was frustrating._

_3:18 PM  
Lena: Communication is key I guess is the idea behind my story? God I suck at this. Essentially if I don’t know something is a problem, then how can I fix it. This is why science is easy. There is sometimes a gray area, but you just have to define your parameters._

_3:25 PM  
Lena: This is like the one time I wish you were glued to your phone since I just word-vomited all of that. Usually you’re the rambling one. You’re wearing off on me and we haven’t even met. _

Kara smiles at that last message. She totally gets it. She’s rambled onto Lena so many times, even just sending random photos of cute dogs she sees while running Ms. Grant’s errands, she can’t help it. God, how has she not scared this woman away yet.

Kara goes to text Lena back but she can’t decide what to say, how to start. She decides to get up and organize Ms. Grant’s office for the night so she won’t have to do it in the morning.

Sitting on the couch organizing the coffee table magazines, replacing any of the old ones with new ones she received today. Kara has an idea. She pulls out her phone, leans back onto the couch and dials Lena’s number.

“Hello?”

“Hey, Lena!” Kara gets a little over excited and my have shouted down the phone.

A groggy Lena replied to her, “Kara? Hi, uhm. How are you?” 

Kara looks at her phone, “oh shoot! I forgot about the time difference, I’m sorry if I woke you up.”

“You’re fine, I’m more surprised that you’re calling me. We’ve been exclusively texting buddies up to this point.” Lena laughs.

Kara loves that laugh already and it’s the first time she’s heard it. “Oh well, I just figured it’d be faster if I called you rather than texted back to you’re messages this afternoon. My boss just left and I’m straightening up her office before I head home.”

“Ah, you actually get to go home at a decent time then.”

Kara chuckles, “well I’m not home yet. I haven’t sorted my desk yet,” Kara looks over from Ms. Grant’s couch, “and I can see the pile from inside Ms. Grant’s office.”  
“Grant? As in Cat Grant?”

“The one and only.”

“Your connections keep surprising me,” Lena hums.

“What do you mean?”

“Well, your cousin couldn’t interview me, but Cat and I have definitely had a few words over the years.”

Kara can’t help but be shocked, “really?”

Lena scoffs, “Kara, you really have no idea who I am do you?”

Kara reaches up to adjust her glasses, “no? Uhm, should I?”

“Well, you’ll get to meet me in less than a week, so I suppose you’ll get your answer. And I hope you stick around after.”

“Alright, I accept that challenge,” Kara laughs, not knowing what she’s really getting herself into. “Anyways, back to my reason for calling…”

“Oh yes, my word-vomit texting today.”

“Correct. I just wanted to say that you’re right. Communication is key, and I don’t see either of our lives getting any less complicated, so if we want to continue down this path after meeting, that we promise to talk it over with each other if either of us is feeling like they need a lunch date together or a phone call or a bouquet of flowers so that we remind each other that yes, we’re still here and that we both are in this.”

“Very well said, you didn’t even ramble on as much as I expected!”

“Hey!” Kara laughed pretty hard, making her stomach hurt slightly, “I’m actually really bad with rambling, so you’ll have to be patient with that, but everything I said is true. I just wanted to get that out there so we’re both aware this won’t be easy.”

“Well, you’re more honest and upfront than anyone in my life, besides Sam, don’t get as bad as her please,” Lena sighs.

“No promises.” Kara can’t help but smile. The more she interacts with this girl, the more she wants to learning about her.

“See, honesty, I love it.” Lena yawns, “well, I’m going to try to sleep because I have another meeting tomorrow with the department heads and my brother and I’d rather not go to jail for murder.”

“Please don’t, I’d really like to meet you without glass in between us.”

“Haha, you’re so funny.”

Kara belly laughs again, “I definitely am. Good night, Lena.”

“Good night, Kara.”

Kara sets the phone down beside her. The way that Lena talks makes Kara feel like she should know who Lena’s family is. Not that she’s googled “famous women named Lena” since she doesn’t know their surname, but still. She could ask Kal, but that just sounds like a can of worms, especially if Lena wouldn’t interview with him, he probably has a biased grudge against her family or something then. 

Kara stands up and resumes cleaning, she’ll just have to find out when she visits next weekend. A smile crosses her face and she can’t help but feel a little nervous and excited. It literally takes her a few seconds to fly to Metropolis when she hurries, so it’s hard to not just tell Lena to meet now. But no, she’ll be patient, and human, and wait until the weekend to see her.

She stands in front of her desk, this can all wait until morning, she won’t be able to focus anymore tonight, Lena’s beautiful green eyes keep slipping into her forethoughts. One more day closer to seeing Lena.


	4. Shocked

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's the day before Kara heads to Metropolis and Ms. Grant catches Kara texting Lena.

It was Thursday, the day before she left for Metropolis. Kara was doing her normal morning routine of going to Noonan’s and heading into the office all while texting Lena since it was the only chance she’d have until she got off work sometime that evening. 

She knew she had a stupid grin covering her whole face, each day as it grew closer to finally meeting Lena, Kara’s smile grew. She could practically feel her body vibrating with excitement of finally meeting this incredible woman that’s caught all of her attention lately. 

So much of her attention in fact, that Kara didn’t even notice who was in the main lobby of CatCo with her, and who followed her into the elevator, that is until they took the phone out of her hand as she was reading Lena’s last text.

“Uh, excu-“ Kara’s face dropped and drew a blank. “Ms. Grant, wh-what are you doing?”

“Well, Keira, you were so distracted by whoever it is that you're talking to that you didn’t even see me. So I decided to ride the public elevator to find out….” Ms. Grant clicked the name icon, “who exactly Lena is.” 

Kara could only watch as Ms. Grant clicked on Lena’s photo to get a better look. Immediately her scowl increased, eyes darting to Kara and then back to the photo and back to Kara.

“Is this who you’re visiting in Metropolis this weekend?”

“Well, uh, technically yes. But I’m going to visit my cousin.” Kara stammered, she remembered Lena saying that she knew Ms. Grant and that she had been interviewed before by her boss. 

“Interesting. I didn’t know you had such a variety of connections,” Ms. Grant stated as she handed Kara back her phone. 

Kara chuckled softly, “Lena did mention you interviewed her a couple times.”

“Oh yes, that whole family likes to talk about themselves, but not Lena, she stays out of the spotlight as much as possible, so it piqued my interest and I wanted to make sure they weren’t hiding her away for some reason. She still works for her family, correct?”

The elevator dinged notifying them that they arrived at their floor. Stepping off, Kara kept up with Ms. Grant’s determined step into her office. “Yes, she’s head of research and development, or at least her section of it, I’m not 100% sure on the specifics.” Kara fumbled to adjust her glasses, “we are still getting to know each other.” 

Kara looked up to meet Ms. Grant’s stare. Trying to smile softly, “we just became acquaintances.”

Ms. Grant didn’t say anything for a few seconds, “I see, well time for work. I expect you to keep your personal correspondence for out of work hours, Keira.”

“Of course, Ms. Grant,” Kara nodded and walked back to her desk.

“Keira.”

Kara whipped around, “yes, Ms. Grant?”

“My coffee?”

“Oh,” Kara steps forwards and hands over her coffee, “sorry.”

Ms. Grant doesn’t respond and just sits down at her desk to begin shuffling through the morning newspapers, Kara heads out to her desk to begin setting up for the day.

_6:11 AM  
Kara: So you’ll never guess what happened._

_6:11 AM  
Kara: I was reading your last text and someone grabbed my phone, I look up to see Ms. Grant holding my phone. Before I know it, she’s looking at the photo I set as your contact photo. She was definitely not expecting you to be who I was texting. Haha._

_6:13 AM  
Lena: I’m surprised she gave you your phone back. She could have used our conversations for a good scoop on the black sheep of the family. _

Kara frowned at Lena’s comment. Black sheep? Why does she keep playing herself down like that? Kara chose to skip over that for now since she had to start work.

_6:15 AM  
Kara: She wasn’t upset or said anything bad about you, I’ve actually never seen Ms. Grant speechless before._

_6:15 AM  
Kara: Gotta go, work time! I’ll talk to you when I get home. Can’t wait to see you tomorrow! _

Kara put her phone face down onto the desk and began going through the papers on her desk. Slowly the other employees started to trickle in. Technically no one needed to be there until eight but the phrase “the early bird eats the worm” fits well with how the most hungry reporters show up glued to their phones about seven. 

The day goes by completely normally, for how normal a magazine/news company can at least, until about two in the afternoon when Ms. Grant comes sauntering out of her office, purse and coat in hand and stops at Kara’s desk. 

“Keira, I’ve decided to go home and take Carter on a mini-vacation for the weekend, so I won’t be in tomorrow. Wrap up whatever’s necessary for others to continue and then you can have the rest of the weekend off.”

Kara is shocked for the second time today, “really? Ms. Grant, are you sure? I can come in tomorrow and make sure that everything runs smoothly.”

“I’m sure, Keira.” Ms. Grant states as she walks around Kara’s desk to her elevator. “Have some fun in Metropolis.” Ms. Grant smirks as she pulls her sunglasses down to cover her eyes.

Kara turns back around and stares at her desk, slumping back in her chair. She’s never been given a day off that she hasn’t requested before, Ms. Grant has never taken a spur-of-the-moment trip anywhere let alone several days, and finally, Ms. Grant has never expressed an interest in Kara’s life after work hours.

Picking up her phone, she immediately texts Lena of course.

_2:06 PM  
Kara: So, I don’t know exactly what happened. But Ms. Grant just decided to take a long weekend and gave me the rest of the weekend off. _

_2:07 PM  
Lena: REALLY?_

_2:07 PM  
Kara: Yeah, shocked is an understatement right now. _

Kara could see the three dots at the bottom of her phone telling her Lena was texting something, but it kept disappearing and reappearing.

_2:09 PM  
Lena: So does this mean you’re coming into town tonight? _

Kara sighed, she knows what Lena’s asking, an excuse for them to meet sooner, which Kara is completely all for happening, but asking Kal if she could stay another night, tonight, with such short notice seems rude. She could just fly there and back tonight and go back over tomorrow, but Eliza’s words about not using her powers are ringing like an anthem in her ears.

_2:10 PM  
Kara: I want to, but I don’t think that’s enough notice for my cousin, I don’t think we’re close enough to just show up a day sooner. _

Kara resumes her work, trying to get everything necessary done so she could then contemplate asking Kal if she could come by sooner, she’s walking to the art department to drop off the last edits from Ms. Grant when her cell starts to ring.

A smile creeps across her face, she answers immediately, “Lena?”

“Hey,” Lena rushes out.

“What do I owe this surprise?” Kara asks as she hands over the edits to the art director.

Lena sighs, “well, I kept typing a text response but I couldn’t figure out how to offer.”

“Offer? Offer what?”

“My spare bedroom.”

Oh. “Oh,” Kara stops walking halfway back to her desk, “I forgot you had one.”

“Yeah, so I know we glossed over that option before, but I wanted to offer again just in case it swayed you to get here sooner.”

Kara couldn’t help but chuckle as she resumed her trek back to her desk. “Eager to meet me?”

“Something like that,” Lena couldn’t help but laugh as well.

“Well, that does seem more appealing than my other option, but…”

“But?”

“I haven’t even looked up see if there are any flights going out tonight, let alone what time and if I can make it.”

Using Kara’s super hearing, the silence on Lena’s end is caused by her typing onto a keyboard.

“There aren’t any flights out actually, the last one left at 1 and the next is just after 7. But…”

Kara giggles, now apparently her turn, “but?”

“My company has a plane in LA, it’s supposed to leave in like an hour for Metropolis, do you think you could make that? It’d actually be a faster flight of about 3 hours since it’s our new model we just released. That would put you in just after 6… what do you think?”

Kara wished that Lena could see the grin that covered her face, “I think, you should be Ms. Grant’s assistant because you just figured out my entire itinerary and lodging in like 3 minutes on zero notice. I would have at least needed ten, minimum.” 

Lena laughed, full belly-laughed, which made Kara join her.

Lena finally calmed down, “oh I needed that, Cat would hate me as an assistant, but that was funny.”

“Well it’s true! I’m not that fast looking stuff up! I may be efficient but that’s definitely better than me. Technology hates me, it’s like it knows I need the information immediately so it purposely spins the loading wheel a dozen extra times just to test my patience.”

“I spend a lot of time coding on various programs for our projects, so I made my computer as fast as I am. Anyways, back on track. I’ll text you the address of where the plane is and let me know your ETA, I can make the plane wait for you if we need to.”

Kara grabbed her bag and headed towards the elevator, “I’ll make it, I’m leaving the office now and my bag is already packed with enough for a week at least.”

Lena laughed, “alright, well, I guess I will see you soon.”

“Yes, you will. Bye, Lena.”

“Bye, Kara.”

Kara thought she was excited earlier about her trip, now she was just happy to be able to use her superspeed a little to get her to Lena’s plane on time. She ran through her apartment making sure that everything was set to be left for a few days. As she pulled the door shut, she sent a text off to Alex letting her know that she got off work and was heading to Metropolis a day early to see Kal.

This trip’s original purpose was to help her reconnect with Kal and get to know him and Lois better, but all she can think of is Lena. Lena. Lena. Lena.

This is going to be a great trip.


	5. Honesty

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kara gets to Metropolis a day early thanks to Lena, and they finally get to meet.

“Ms. Danvers, please put on your seat belt, we’re about to start our descent.”

Kara’s head whipped around to the pilot. “Oh, okay, thank you.”

“You’re welcome, Ms. Danvers.” The pilot returned to the cockpit. 

The plane itself was huge but there was only seating for about 12 people besides the pilots. It was definitely made for transporting goods, but could accommodate people if needed.

The whole ride was nerve wracking for so many reasons. As one that actually fly herself, she hated planes. The fact that she was not in control of what was happening was difficult, but even her lead-lined glasses couldn’t protect her ears from all of the noises from the plane and the fact she couldn’t get away from the noise made her anxiety rise.

Finally, it was when she pulled up to the plane sporting ‘LuthorCorp’ on the side in the biggest letters possible. It was like all the dots finally connected for her. 

Lena Luthor.

The mysterious daughter of billionaire Lionel Luthor who recently passed away and left his company to be run by his first born, Lex, while mother dearest, Lillian, was on the board for LuthorCorp. 

Kal and Lex were extremely close friends, having practically been inseparable when they met after Kal moved to Metropolis. Kara doesn’t remember how they met exactly, but Kal was just a rookie reporter then and Lex helped him get some connections for articles and it really helped his career start out on the right track. 

Sometime in the last year Kal and Lex had a falling out and it had to do with Kal siding with Superman (aka himself) over something that Lex did or something. Kal really doesn’t talk about it and Kara never saw it important enough to ask, but knows not to bring up Lex’s name.

From the information that Kara did know from Kal, Lena was about two years younger than Kara, she remembered Kal talking about Lena coming to the Luthor family very young because her birth mother died. 

Lena. Running her own department at a multi-billion dollar company at 21. 

At that age, Kara was running around making people’s coffee at Noonan’s. Lena’s definitely more accomplished than she was by way of career.

Kara’s mind was running faster than she could keep up with. No wonder Lena was keeping her last name away from Kara. It’s not like the Luthors had done anything wrong, they’re just very in the public eye and well-known, except Lena. And of course when Lena found out about Kal, Kara’s sure Lena kept that secret even closer to her vest knowing that Kal and Lex were friends. 

Kara sure didn’t care who Lena’s family is because from the person that Kara has got to know in the last two weeks, she isn’t anything like Lex or Lillian: power hungry, full of themselves, think themselves higher than pretty much everyone. And Kara didn’t even know them that well, she ignored the gossip and politics of people, but even Ms. Grant was vocal in her dislike of their views on most matters.

“Ms. Danvers,” Kara was jolted from her thoughts and looked up at the pilot, “we’ve arrived, I’ve got your bag, use the door up ahead and to the left to exit.”

“Thank you, I appreciate your help,” Kara replied as she unbuckled and jumped up, grabbing her purse and heading to the exit. The door opens to stairs directly descending onto the tarmac. About five feet away from the bottom of the stairs was a blue sports car, black tinted windows so dark Kara couldn’t see anyone in the vehicle. 

She slowly went down the stairs, they were at an odd height so she had to focus on them, but almost to the bottom Kara heard a door open to the car. She looked up to see the driver’s side door that is opposite of her move and out stepped a brunette woman. Kara watches as the woman walks around the front of the car to stand on the side closest to Kara.

The sun is so bright that Kara has to bring her head up to her eyes so she can see the person. She sees black ankle boots, denim skinny jeans, and a black v-necked shirt paired with a green suede motorcycle jacket. What finishes the perfect view is when Kara looks up to see a smirk, eyebrow raise and the force of those piercing green eyes staring at Kara. 

At this exact moment when Kara realizes that this is Lena, she also makes it to the bottom step and trips, gallantly falling forward, luckily right into Lena’s outstretched arms.

Kara freezes when Lena catches her, shook by her own clumsiness and frustrated this is how they would first meet.

Lena laughs, “you weren’t kidding about being a klutz were you?”

Kara whimpers slightly as she stands fully up and steps slightly back from Lena, who really does have the voice and laugh of an angel. She thought that Lena’s voice sounded amazing over the phone for the two brief times that it happened, but in person it was even more spectacular.

Lena’s brows furrowed together, “Kara, are you alright?”

“Yes, sorry.” Kara adjusted her glasses, “just frustrated I had to out myself to you so soon.”

This caused Lena’s confusion to spread across her face.

Kara’s hands flew up in panic, “oh no, I mean how I’m an elegant mess, especially with entrances.”

Lena smiled, looking down at the ground between them, “I was going to say that you outed yourself by being on a dating app looking for women.”

Kara met Lena’s eyes, “Well funny story about that, I-”

Just then the trunk of Lena’s car closed, pulling the attention of both women to the pilot, “all set, Ms. Luthor.”

Lena turned towards the man, “thank you, Reggie. I appreciate your assistance AND discretion on this matter.”

“Of course, Ms. Luthor. You won’t be hearing anything coming from Will or I on the matter.”

Lena simply nodded her head and looked to Kara as she slid back and gracefully opened the car door for Kara. “Shall we?”

Kara smiled as she stepped into the car, “thank you.” The interior was all leather and black, like the deepest black Kara had ever seen. 

Lena slides into the driver’s seat, turning the key and the car roars to life, she shifts it into 1st and they begin to exit the small airfield. “So I figured we’d drop off your bag and then go out to dinner, maybe walk around or something, I’m sure you’ll want to stretch your legs after the flight.”

“Sounds perfect, and yes, food first. I’m starving!” Kara looked over just in time to see Lena smile, eyes staying on the road. She was nervous to ask, but needed to. “I hate to ask since you were able to get me a flight in tonight, but from what you said to the pilot, I feel like you just sneaked me into the country or something, are they not allowed to take passengers?”

Lena shifted slightly in her seat, “they’re allowed to take passengers, I just asked them to not put you on the manifest and keep it between us so my family doesn’t know you’re here.”

“Oh,” Kara didn’t know what to think of that. Did Lena’s family not approve of her dating women? Would they judge her for being Kal’s family?

“I just, there’s not much I’m able to keep to myself, especially with them, and I’d like to keep you off their radar until you decide if you want to stick around to have to deal with those hellions.”

“Are they that awful?”

Lena chuckles, “they’re just very controlling, and they don’t like that they can’t control everything about me.”

Kara couldn’t help herself as she reached over and placed her hand on Lena’s forearm, “I’m sorry that you have to deal with that, and we definitely don’t need to keep talking about them.”

Lena looked away from the road this time and smiled softly at Kara, “so how was the flight? I hope it wasn’t too rough?”

Kara pulled her hand back and started playing with the strap on her purse, “it was fine, nothing happened, but I’m definitely an anxious flier. I don’t have too much experience on planes. Plus I got the shock of figuring out who your family was by the side of the plane.” Kara chuckled.

Lena’s lips thinned and she let out a sigh, “sorry about that, I didn’t think that part out very well, I was going to tell you at dinner.”

Resisting the urge to touch Lena again, Kara rambled instead, “Lena, it’s fine. The shock was that I didn’t figure it out sooner. I mean there’s not many people that are named Lena that Ms. Grant and Ka-Clark would want to interview.”

Lena laughed, “I was really surprised that Cat didn’t rat me out, and I’m guessing you didn’t ask Clark about me?”

“Ms. Grant likes to have things unfold organically, especially if it gets her the best story. And no, I actually haven’t talked to him in a while, we’ve just texted plans and I didn’t get too talkative about meeting a girl I randomly met online.”

Lena snickered as she pulled into a spot onto the street, “I wouldn’t say random, I mean we were on a dating website. And this is me, I know it doesn’t look like a lot, I purposely live in the rent controlled side of town to discourage family from randomly dropping by to say hello.”

They both stepped out and Lena popped the trunk, Kara grabbed her bag. “I actually live in the same type of neighborhood in National City, so it feels like home already.”

“I’m sorry, I didn’t mean what I said in a bad way. I-”

Kara rushed to stop her, “no, I definitely didn’t interpret it that way, I’m just saying, you don’t have to explain your choices to me if that makes sense. And just because your family has money doesn’t mean that you do.”

They step into the building, Kara noting that the elevator is broken, they enter the stairwell and begin climbing up the flights of steps, “thank you, Kara. I don’t let many people into my life and it’s hard to get used to. Especially someone I just met and… yeah, thank you.”

Kara smiled at Lena, “anytime.”

Lena led them out of the stairwell on the 5th floor and walked to the second door on the left, Lena opened the door to a completely open floor plan where you couldn’t tell where the living room met the dining room and into the kitchen. 

Lena continued her way down the short hallway with three doors. She headed to the door on the left, opening it, “here’s your room, I’m just across, which leaves the bathroom between us.”

Kara stepped past and put her bag just inside the door without really looking around and then followed Lena back into the main living space. “I can’t thank you enough for letting me stay here tonight, and for arranging my flight, I just didn’t want to intrude on Clark and Lois, since I really don’t know what they have going on in life, I just felt weird to ask.”

“You don’t have to keep thanking me, Kara. It was kind of selfish of me to want you here sooner so we could finally meet, and I knew you didn’t want to ask them, so that’s why I offered my place. I’m just really glad you accepted.” 

Lena smiled, and it took everything Kara had to not just get lost in her softness, how open and genuinely happy that Lena was to have Kara there. She was expecting a difficult weekend with Kal since they don’t really know much about each other personally, but everything with Lena has been so easy.

“Can we sit for a second? Or did you have a time set up for dinner plans?” Kara looked over to the couch.

“No, I just figured I’d take you to my favorite sushi place, you said you had a thing for potstickers right?”

God this woman was finding the way to her heart so fast. “Yes, I do, good memory.”

She sat down on the edge of the couch, Lena mirroring her on the other side, “is everything alright?”

“Yeah, I just need to tell you something. It’s not bad, I promise.”

Lena’s brow furrowed, but she nodded for Kara to continue.

Kara fidgeted with her glasses again, “so you know that comment you made earlier about me being on the dating app looking for women and outing myself?”

“Yes?”

Kara looked at the space between them, “about that…”

Lena crossed her arms and leaned into the couch, “are you trying to tell me you aren’t into women?”

Kara shuffled, trying to figure out how to formulate her words, “let me start from the beginning, okay?”

Lena nodded again for Kara to continue.

“So I was adjusting the settings on the app to change it to Metropolis but I was also eating ice cream and I dropped my phone, when I found it, I saved the settings and went to bed.” Kara sighed, “then when I woke up I had your message, as well as many others from various women, and that’s when I went into my settings and saw that when my phone fell, it switched my preference from men to women.”

Lena opened her mouth and squinted her eyes, but Kara put her hand up to let Lena know she wasn’t done explaining.

“And by then, I had already replied to you, but honestly your photos made me pause.” Kara wiggled in her seat, “see, it’s not that I didn’t think I was attracted to women before, but I’d never looked, you know what I mean?”

Lena nodded slowly.

“And by the end of that first day we talked, I had already felt more connected to you than any guy that I had tried to date before.” Frustrated feeling like she wasn’t explaining herself very well, Kara continued, “my sister even came out last year and I didn’t think about the possibility of liking or wanting to be with a girl until I saw you and felt close to you, so it’s not the body you’re in that I care about, but who you are.”

Lena smiled softly, “so you’re basically pansexual? Is that what you’re saying?”

“YES!” Kara exhaled, “I just didn’t know it yet. And you’re the first person I’ve told.”

Lena nodded her head again, “I can definitely see that as a way to self discovery.”

Kara smiled at Lena, happy she was able to be honest with the situation of how they found themselves this way, and still both on the same page of what this meant to both of them.

Lena cleared her throat, “I’m glad you told me, Kara. I really cherish your honesty, so I appreciate you telling me and trusting me with that information.”

“Of course, Lena. I just didn’t feel like I could explain that very well over text or phone without fear of you hanging up and blocking me.”

Lena smirked slightly, “yeah, I probably would have done that at the part where you said you received messages from ‘many other women,’ so it was a good idea to wait until we were in person.”

Kara brought her hands up to her face, “ugh, I guess I could have left that part out, but I never even opened those messages,” Kara pulls out her phone, “you can look if you want.”

Lena leaned back as she chuckled, “no need, I trust you Kara, I just had to mess with you. Plus you didn’t owe me anything to not talk to other people, you know? As much as I appreciate knowing I’m the only one you’re planning on going to dinner with on this trip to Metropolis.”

“Well the only non-platonic dinners I can definitely agree that I’ll only be sharing with you, since I’m sure I’ll eat with Clark and Lois, but I guess I just value relationships with people and I like to give 100% to the who is in front of me, and that’s definitely you.”

Lena’s smile grew so it really made her eyes shine. “I’m happy to hear that.” She stood up and extended a hand out to Kara, “now shall we go to one of those non-platonic dinners, Ms. Danvers?”

Kara felt her face redden as she placed her hand in Lena’s, “I’d love to, Ms. Luthor.”


	6. Welcome to Metropolis

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lena takes Kara out for sushi and they get to know each other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for all your kind notes and encouragement. It's fueling me to write.
> 
> And because of it you get this 2nd chapter for today. Happy SuperCorp Sunday!

The sushi place reminded Kara of her favorite take out joints back in National City, it was definitely helping her keep her gay panic mess to herself since she was finally in the presence of Lena, who apparently made her feel more upbeat and extroverted.

After ordering their food, Kara started the conversation for them since she had so many questions, “so I know you can’t talk specifically about the projects you’re working on, but what’s your specialty or favorite part about your job?”

Lena laughed, “well my favorite part is when I’ve spent months programming the technology to do what I want, and when I hit command on the first try and it performs exactly the way I want to, I could absolutely fly to the moon off that adrenaline rush.”

“That would be pretty awesome!” Kara can’t help but smile at watching Lena’s eyes light up with glee when she talks about science. “I remember when I first moved in with the Danvers family, Jeremiah would be out in the garage tinkering with different things, trying to get the toaster to work again, or even modifying an old Nintendo to see if he could alter the programming slightly.”

“Oh really?”

“Yeah, he made the paddles smaller on Pong. We had a blast playing it, I kept beating him.”

Lena laughed, “why does it not surprise me. What did he do for work?”

“Jeremiah and Eliza are bio-engineers. Alex is following in their footsteps as well.”

The waiter brings their food over and places it in front of each of them. Lena even got a plate of potstickers for them both. Kara was already trying to mentally prepare herself to share her food.

“I’m surprised you aren’t following their example as well.”

Kara shifts a little and picks at her food, “part of me wants to, but it reminds me a lot of my birth family too and I always thought that I would go into the science field but since everything happened it’s hard to get involved sometimes. Science was a thing with my dad and I, and most of my memories are hanging out with him in his lab, he had a small lab coat for me even. I just feel like I can’t do it with him not here.”

The other half of that conversation that she’s having in her head is how Kara would be so far advanced in her knowledge that it would be hard to keep attention off of her when she could be making so many advances, it’d be hard to stay hidden and keep her true identity secret when she could literally solve most of the world’s current problems if she put her mind to it. And maybe that was selfish, Kal ws helping people out in his own way, maybe Kara should help in the way she could.

Lena reached over and placed her hand over Kara’s. “I get that, sometimes I wonder what my birth mom did for a living, but I’m glad I don’t because would I have been pulled away from science to do that? I love science and I’m glad I have it in my life, but if she was a social worker or something, would I feel a need to have something of my mom and continue that career path? I don’t know. I’m happy what I do, and you’ll find your thing, Kara, science or not.”

“Thanks, Lena.” Kara smiled at the brunette.

Lena retracted her hand and they both continued to eat, filling with light conversation on topics that they might have already touched on via texting but could now expand upon and bring stories to life. 

Once they finished eating, Lena led them to a park somewhat close by, continuing their conversation. 

“You mentioned that Alex is a bio-engineer, who does she work for?”

Kara frowned, “I can’t remember the name of the company to be honest. She works in a lab in National City but they have her travel a bunch for conferences and meeting other scientists around the world. Right now she’s actually in London presenting on something her team just finished.”

“Hmm, I’m surprised we haven’t bumped into each other. I’m great with names, so I know I haven’t heard of her. It sounds like wherever she’s employed she has a good foothold to keep her progressing in the field.”

Kara kicks a rock out of the pathway into the bushes, “yeah, I just wish we got more time together. Between our work schedules, she’s hard to get in touch with to hang out. We were extremely close in high school, and I actually came to National City to be closer to her so it’s disappointing sometimes.” Kara chuckles slightly, “I almost moved to Metropolis actually to reconnect with Clark.”

Lena looks over at her, “really?”

“Yeah, I thought it would be cool so I could actually be closer to my real family, but he and Lois had just started dating after being in love with each other for a couple years, so they really didn’t want a kid hanging around putting a damper on things.”

“I can’t really blame Clark on that one,” Lena laughed.

“No, me either. It hurt obviously when it happened, but everything worked out. I’m glad with where I ended up, it fits me for now.”

Lena stopped at a bench and sat down, “I love how much you’re willing to adapt and change for different situations.”

“Uh,” Kara stammered, “I actually hate change, but I know they’re going to happen anyways, so I might as well mentally prepare myself for the inevitable situation and go with it.”

Lena reached over and put her hand on Kara’s, Kara looked down and moved her hand to intertwine their fingers. 

“I’m really glad you’re here, Kara.”

“I’m happy we got this extra time together. I wasn’t sure how much you’d actually be able to get yourself free to be able to see me.”

Lena chuckled, “I actually took tomorrow off of work, hoping to show you my city and that we could get to know each other more. So I have the rest of the weekend off.”

“You really did that? I know how much you like your work.”

“Mhmm,” Lena hummed, “well I figured if you were just as amazing to converse with in person as you are over text and you were able to not stick me in with the rest of my family, I could definitely spend every second I could to convince you to come back and see me again.”

A blush creeped across Kara’s face, she felt Lena shiver slightly next to her, Kara slid closer to Lena, “oh are you cold?”

“Just slightly,” when the heat emanating off Kara finally reached Lena, she leaned into the blonde, “wow, you’re like a heater.”

“Yeah, I run really warm, I didn’t actually notice it was getting cold now that the sun is down.” Kara hates white lies just as bad as lying normally, but it comes with the whole secret identity and being an alien problem.

“Why don’t we head back to my apartment? We can finish the night with a drink, scotch always warms me up.”

Kara stands up, keeping Lena’s hand and pulling her up as well, they begin heading back the couple blocks to Lena’s apartment building.

Lena opened the door to her place and they both walked in, Kara turned back around to close and lock the door when she heard Lena intake her breath sharply and her heart beating frantically. Kara turned around to see Lena stopped just ahead of her, Kara pressed forward to see more of the living room. A man is sitting on the couch with his legs crossed sipping from a small glass. Kara instinctively stepped forward and put herself between Lena and this intruder.

“Ah, Ms. Danvers, that won’t be necessary. I wouldn’t harm my sister.” The man, who must be Lex, then stands up and walks into the kitchen grabbing the bottle of scotch he must have taken out and was returning to his seat, “but it’s good to know someone would protect my sister from the inevitable intruder that will get in with the lack of security here.”

Kara looks back at Lena to see what she should do. Lena stepped forward, keeping her eyes on Lex, but letting her fingers graze Kara’s which was hidden behind Kara’s body due to the angle so Lex didn’t see the contact. Kara appreciated the reassurance, but she didn’t know if Lena did it for Kara or herself.

“I’m surprised you made it past the broken elevator, Lex.” Lena walks over and grabs her bottle of scotch off the coffee table in front of Lex and enters the kitchen to put it away.

Kara stays at the entrance, not sure what to do. It feels like two alpha wolves circling each other asserting their dominance. Lena’s back straightened, her face blank and expression tight and closed off. Lex couldn’t stop staring at Kara, like he was sizing her up, she felt like he was the one of in the room with x-ray vision. 

Still with his eyes on Kara, Lex replied to Lena, “you’re right, I can’t think of the last time I walked up so many stairs. I feel more humble already.” He turns to Lena and snickered, “oh is that why you moved to the slums? To feel more human by being surrounded by so little.” 

Kara’s jaw tightened by the comment. Why does he have to try to put her down so much?

“No Lex, I only feel that way when I’m around you.”

Kara looked to Lena, who made eye contact and then looked over at the single chair next to the couch but on the opposite end of Lex to let Kara know to go sit down. Kara complied, and Lena then moved to fill the end of the couch closest to Kara, putting herself between Lex and Kara. She knows what Lena is doing, but since she’s literally indestructible, it’s tough to allow this to take place with how much hostility is in the room.

Kara was keeping her eyes on Lex, she wouldn’t give him the satisfaction of seeing her worry over Lena or see anything that Lena didn’t want him to know.

Lex, who was reluctant apparently to look away from Kara, finally turned to Lena, “well, I dropped by to discuss why you rejected my request to begin testing on the Space Crawler project.”

“It’s not ready for testing yet, the coding that Ralph did is not advanced enough for all of the commands we want the robot to do. With what he has programmed, you could command for the camera to adjust the angle and then the grappling hook could shoot out at the same time.” Lena adjusted in her seat slightly, crossing her legs as well. “I was planning to start on that on Monday, it should be ready in a couple weeks.”

Lex stood and walked over to the window and peaked the curtains open to look out, “that’s not fast enough Lena, I need it tested and a preview for our investors for the end of the quarter meeting next week.”

“I would have had it ready if I didn’t have to keep cleaning up after your lackey’s mistakes. I wasn’t the one who gave him the OK to begin programming on this project.”

“Well you were otherwise occupied.”

Lena stood abruptly, “yes, cleaning up another one of your accidents, Lex. I only have two hands.”

Lex whips around, “yet you have time to arrange for your lover to come to town and take her out on a date.” He raises his chin to point in Kara’s direction, but his eyes don’t leave Lena’s face.

Kara notes that Lena’s fists clench, the only sign that his words bothered her as her face hasn’t changed expression at all.

“What I do on my own time is my own business. I think I put in enough hours in the lab already.”

“Yet you’re taking tomorrow off to spend with HER instead of showing your dedication to the family business.”

“Check with HR, Lex. This is the first day I’ve taken off in the year I’ve been working there.” Lena takes a step toward her brother, “and if I didn’t have to waste my time with your stupid meetings every couple of days, I could be focusing on all the work you need done to cover your ass.”

Lex stays silent for a minute and then smirks at her, “you’re right, you’re time is better suited in the lab.” He walks to the door and turns around, “I’ll make sure that I don’t bother your progress.”

He turns to Kara, “Welcome to Metropolis Ms. Danvers, give my best to your cousin.” And with that, Lex walks out of the door, leaving it open.

Lena walks over to close the door, locking it, she sighs heavily. Kara watches her deflate slightly. Her heart rate is finally going back to her normal rhythm since Lex has left.

Kara stands up and takes a step toward her, “Lena, are you okay?”

“No, but I never am when it comes to Lex.” Lena turns to face Kara, a small smile appears.

Kara doesn’t even realize she’s moving until she’s already wrapped Lena in a hug, Lena was stiff at first and then finally sighed and brought her arms around Kara’s neck, leaning more into Kara. The blonde panics for a second when she realizes that she initiated their first hug like this, but once she realizes that Lena’s still hugging her back, she calms down and then slowly retracts. Lena’s hand comes down and meets Kara’s, who gladly interlaces their fingers. Kara looks back at the couch and leads Kara over to it and they both sit down.

Stroking the back of Kara’s hand with her thumb, Lena’s finally the first to break the calm silence they’ve allowed for a few minutes, “I feel like I need to burn this couch since he’s touched it, and have my whole apartment bombed with termite spray.”

Kara laughs, “that might be overdoing it, but I don’t blame you. He does leave a bad taste in your mouth.”

Lena sighs, “I’m sorry you got drug into that, and that he was so rude to you. I hope you know I think of you as more than that.”

Kara puts a hand up, “Lena, I didn’t believe a thing that came out of his mouth except that he doesn’t exercise, he’s starting to get a little pudgy around the middle.”

Lena doubled back in laughter, Kara smiling at listening to the beautiful sound. “Oh my god, Kara. I’m never going to keep a straight face now when I see him next.”

“I just needed to hear you laugh, you were way too tense when he was here.”

“I knew he was going to be in the mood when he knew your name, your cousin isn’t exactly his favorite topic of conversation if you hadn’t guessed.” Lena rolled her eyes, slumping back against the couch, Kara following, making sure to keep their hands together.

Kara’s eyebrows crinkled slightly, “why would he be able to connect my name to Clark though?”

“He talked about you. I think Clark was trying to use your relationship to help Lex and I since we were very estranged as well. We got along fine when we were young, but drifted apart as we got older. He loved money, I loved science. Our only commonality now is that we love winning,” Lena smiled, obviously reminiscing for a moment.

Kara looked down at the floor, “you’ve probably spent more time with Clark than I have. I only get to see him on holidays and even then sometimes it doesn’t work out.”

“I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to bring it up to hurt you.” Lena leans closer so they’re shoulders are flush.

“What even happened to them? I can’t ever get any information from Ka-Clark.” Kara fidgeted with her glasses, she really needs to keep his name straight. 

“The short of the story that I get from Lex before he goes into full rant mode is that they argued about aliens, specifically Superman. Lex believes that it’s wrong for one person to have so much power and that it should be shared with everyone, especially if it can cure people of diseases and cancer and whatnot.”

Kara notes as Lena’s eyes downcast, “do you agree with him?”

Lena’s head whips to Kara, meeting her eyes, “no, definitely not. Lex just, well he wishes that he could have saved our dad. He died of cancer. So, if Superman would have shared his DNA with Lex, then dad would still be alive. He was everything to Lex, even though they butted heads and were so stubborn, especially with each other, Lex idolized him.”

“I’m sorry he died that way.” Kara squeezes their hands a little tighter.

Lena allows her head to slump on Kara’s shoulder, “me too.”

Kara hates to ask this, but it’s good to broach the topic while it’s kind of brought up rather than out of the blue, “and what do you think of Superman, or any other aliens? Do you share Lex’s views on that?”

“No, again, I don’t care if they’re here, because I’m sure they are and just blend in. Lex thinks they’re all bad and going to try to take Earth from us, but I’m sure it’s just like with humans, some of us are good, some of us are bad. You know what I mean?”

“Yes, I do.”

“If anything, I would want to know who they are and if they could help us advance our technology if they’re more evolved, actually do some of the things Lex wants to cure, but with more justifiable means, not using an alien guinea pig.”

“That would definitely be useful, there’s plenty of things that are primitive in comparison.”

Kara freezes, what did she just say?

Lena lifts her head and looks at Kara, confusion across her face.

Kara stutters, “I-I just mean I’m sure since our planet is so young compared to what scientists have been able to gather from other planets in our system. I can only imagine what other species might think of us.”

Lena nods and smiles and then yawns. “Well, I don’t know about you, but I’m exhausted after that unpleasant surprise.”

“Yeah, sleep sounds good.”

Lena stands, “since the cat is out of the bag, I’d love to show you my lab tomorrow. It is where I spend almost all of my time.”

Kara smiled, “I would love that.”

“Perfect.” They had reached their doors, “good night, Kara.”

“Good night, Lena.”

Kara slid behind her door and closed it softly, what a crazy evening. Lex is definitely a piece of work, but she’s loving to get to know Lena’s life and what makes her tick. 

Kara changes into her pajamas and then uses the bathroom to brush her teeth and then snuggles into bed. The sheets are so much softer than hers back home, they probably cost more than she makes in a week, but she’s definitely glad to enjoy them. She hears Lena go into the bathroom and then a few minutes later return to her room again. Kara can’t help but tune into her heartbeat, wanting to memorize it as best as she can. 

Tonight was amazing, even if she got the pleasure of meeting Lex, he was still a part of Lena’s life, and Kara wanted to see everything and get to know him too so she can be there for Lena. She’s sad that she’ll have to go to Clark’s and stay with him for the rest of the weekend, only getting to spend time with Lena outside of the confines of her apartment, but she’s glad that they were able to have this first night to themselves to get to know each other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm loosely pulling from cannon and history of Superman and Lex, using it to build this story but also making it fit where needed, just like with Kara and Lena's story.


	7. LuthorCorp

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lena takes Kara to LuthorCorp to show off her lab.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Bold = Kryptonese.**   
>  _Italics = texting._
> 
> I didn't read the last half that I finished tonight, so I hope it's understandable. This was a long chapter but I didn't want to break it up.

Kara wakes up with the sun, like usual. Laying in bed for a minute longer, she listens and hears that Lena is still sleeping by the sound of her calm but steady heartbeat. Reminiscing on the events of yesterday, she can’t help but feel excited about today and spending it with Lena. 

Through their conversations, Kara feels like she knows a lot about Lena, the facts at least, but now she can’t wait to know Lena herself, the way she sighs contently with her first cup of coffee in the morning, if she is a morning person or not, how the weather affects her mood, and finally see the passion she has with her work. Even last night, although it involved Lex, Kara loved seeing how Lena was able to change from the softness she expresses with Kara to the silent wall with Lex letting his words bounce off of her. 

She hates the fact that Lena works for him and has to deal with his problems. However, Lena told her that the money she’s allowed to spend on projects and the ability to pick the majority of the type of projects she wants to work on is worth having to work for her family. Especially since she’s technically fresh out of school with no work experience besides projects in school, it’s a good foot in the door for her to gain as much experience as possible before her next step, whatever that might be.

Kara really doesn’t want to meet up with Kal and Lois tonight after dinner with Lena, frankly she’s enjoying spending so much time with this woman. Being in her presence, she can’t deny the attraction that she feels. If Kara had any doubt before, it was gone the minute she saw Lena standing in front of her car, she’d recognize those green eyes anywhere.

Sighing, Kara decides to get out of bed and take a shower, then run to get them coffee from the place she saw on the corner, plus a couple breakfast sandwiches to tide her over until Lena’s up and ready for food.

Still listening to Lena, she turns on the shower, happy that it didn’t wake the woman. Kara wanted to give her as much peaceful sleep as possible since she knows how hard Lena works. Kara can’t help but smile thinking how much Lena’s become part of her life since they first started talking. This feels like the most natural thing in the world.

She speeds through her shower and gets ready, then heads over to get coffee. Kara feels bad leaving the door unlocked, but she figured that would be better than locking it and having to knock when she came back or possibly sneak in her window and get caught. 

If their relationship grows into something they want to continue, Kara knows she’s going to have to tell Lena that she’s Kryptonian. She could probably get by with saying that she’s an alien, but Kara doesn’t want to lie to her and she’s proud of her heritage even if Kal is an ass sometimes.

Standing in line at the coffee house, Kara tunes back into Lena’s heartbeat, it’s changed, signaling that she’s woken up so Kara decides to send her a quick text in case she gets up looking for Kara or sees the door unlocked.

_7:07 AM  
Kara: I just ran out to grab us coffee, I was trying not to wake you when I left, but I left the door unlocked so I can get back in. I should be back in 10. :)_

_7:09 AM  
Lena: You’re a goddess. I was just about to stumble out and make some._

_7:10 AM  
Kara: Stay in bed, I’ll bring yours in when I get back. You like it black right?_

_7:10 AM  
Lena: Okay, and yes, black. _

As Kara walked back, she juggled the coffees in the drink container while eating both breakfast sandwiches, throwing the wrappers away in the garbage at the entrance of Lena’s building. When Kara gets inside the apartment, she locks the door and kicks off her shoes, heading for Lena’s room.

Softly knocking before entering, Kara hears Lena acknowledge her before stepping inside. The room is bare besides the basic furniture, although the colors are dark and feel warm, Kara thinks back to her cluttered studio apartment and internally laughs at how different they are in this regard.

Kara hands over Lena’s coffee, she’s sitting up in bed with her tablet on her lap, but still under the covers. The smile that Kara receives could power her for a thousand years with how warm and content it makes Kara feel.

Lena takes a sip of the coffee and hums slightly, “thank you, darling, I didn’t much sleep this week and it’s catching up with me.”

“Oh, I’m sorry you weren’t able to sleep in more.”

“Nonsense, I’d rather be spending my time with you.” Lena smiles up at Kara again, then pats the other side of the bed, “come sit with me.”

Returning the smile, Kara moves to the other side of the bed, she carefully crawls onto the bed with her coffee, careful not to spill and sits next to Lena. “What are you looking at?”

Lena returns to her tablet, “I was just checking the major newspapers, seeing if anything important happened overnight, but besides Superman assisting the fire department with a building fire a couple blocks away. I’m actually surprised we didn’t hear the sirens.”

There was a photo of a building engulfed with fire and Kara looked away, down at her coffee, thoughts turned light years away.

Lena leaned over and put her hand on Kara’s forearm, “Kara, are you okay?”

Such a loaded question, Kara can’t help but think that she should have been out there helping Kal protecting the people of this city, especially when she had the power to do so. But on the other hand, she couldn’t shake away the image of the building on fire and how it pulls her memory back to watching Krypton explode, her family, her people, all gone. Kara shivers, “no.”

That small world put Lena in action, she tossed her tablet aside, grabbed Kara’s coffee and set it on her nightstand and brought the blonde into a hug. The pressure, albeit light for what Kara can feel, it still brings her mind peace and back to the present. She turns slightly to Lena, “I’m sorry, I-my parents died in a fire.”

“Oh Kara, don’t apologize. I’m so sorry, I didn’t know.” Lena gripped Kara even tighter.

Kara shook her head, snuggling back into Lena’s embrace. “I don’t really talk about it, obviously it still bothers me.”

“What can I do? Do you want to talk about it or I can call Alex for you or-”

“Lena,” Kara puts her hand on Lena’s knee above the covers and gives her a timid smile, “ I’m okay. I just wasn’t expecting to go down memory lane so early in the morning.”

“Sorry, I kind of went into panic mode.” Lena sighed and kissed Kara’s temple, “I grew up with people who valued hiding emotions, so I’m probably going to overact every time you aren’t smiling at me.”

Kara chuckled, “I did notice you go into Luthor mode when you’re brother appeared.”

“Yeah, I do that when I’m at work too since they like to project a certain image.”

“What? That they’re constipated?”

Lena burst out laughing, head falling back to the headboard, then gripped her stomach. Kara meant to only smile at her joke, but seeing Lena so open and her laugh calmed Kara so much that she was able to push past the bad memories and join in on the giggling. 

When they both finally calmed down, Lena nudged her slightly, “I was the one that was supposed to get you to laugh, not the other way around.”

“Oh, you did. I love your laugh, it did the job nicely.”

Lena moved her hand over to Kara’s and interlaced their fingers, “I just don’t like seeing you sad. Your smile is radiant and I’d seriously harm anyone that hurt you.”

Kara brought their joined hands up to her mouth and kissed the back of Lena’s hand, then used her other hand to rub Lena’s forearm, hoping that conveyed what she couldn’t think of how to put into words.

Lena sighed, leaning her head on Kara’s shoulder, “I could get used to this, to you.”

“I was just thinking the same thing, I haven’t felt this content in a while.”

“Hmm,” Lena snuggled closer into Kara.

Kara was just about to wrap her arm around Lena when her stomach decided to make itself known with a huge growl.

Lena chuckled, moving herself to face Kara, “well, let me jump in the shower real quick and then I can make us some food?”

“Sounds great!”

While Lena showered, Kara ended up sitting in front of the bookshelf in the corner of Lena’s room looking at the various items. She had everything from science textbooks and journals to classic novels and a wide selection of sci fi books. 

Kara didn’t even hear Lena come back into the room until she felt a hand on her shoulder. Kara looked up at her, a guilty look across her face for being caught prying into Lena’s stuff.  
“Sorry, I love books too, I was just seeing what you keep tucked away in your room compared to out in the living room.”

“You’re fine, I love that you’re looking at stuff to try to get to know me better,” Lena smiles before walking to her closet.

It’s then that Kara notices Lena was just in her bathrobe. She gulps as Lena opens a couple drawers of her dresser before walking into her closet, shutting the door enough to block Kara’s view of her. Kara turns away anyways, feeling like she is overstepping her boundary since she could look through the door if she wanted to.

“Since I’m not able to peek into your apartment, what would I find that would tell me more about you?”

Kara sighed, “besides the clothes everywhere from changing my outfit too many times?”

Lena laughed from the closet, “yes, besides the clothes.”

“Well, I’m in just a studio so I just have piles of things everywhere. Books, magazines, Netflix and Hulu set up on my TV, and then I love to paint.”

Lena walks out of her closet, “what kind of painting?”

“I switch between watercolor and acrylic. Eliza started me on watercolor when I first moved in with them, but I started using acrylic in the last year and love that too,” Kara replied as she stood up and sat on the edge of Lena’s bed.

Lena was wearing jeans and a soft emerald v-necked sweater that showed off her collarbone perfectly, at least Kara thought so, but she was biased.

Lena grabbed a pair of black socks from her dresser and sat next to Kara putting them on, “what do you like to paint?”

“Mostly landscapes, especially sunsets, but sometimes I’ll see something that portrays kindness and humanity in people and paint that, but I like it to be unfocused. So really, only I know the scene and what just happened, but it still ends up looking nice I think,” Kara shrugged. She pulls out her phone and scrolls through her texts, “Eliza makes me send photos of some of them, she says it helps determine my mood and if she needs to send my sister over to cheer me up or something.”

“Well that’s good to know how to check up on you,” Lena smirks as Kara hands her the phone, she gasps slightly, “Kara, this is really good.”

Kara scratches the back of her head, “uh, thanks.”

“Kara, I’m not saying that to be polite. I know art, I grew up with million dollar paintings in my bedroom, this is good.”

“I just do it for fun, it’s therapeutic.”

Lena puts her hand on Kara’s forearm, “I’m sorry, I just wanted you to know if you did want to do something with it, not trying to brag, but I do know a bit about art.”

Kara blushed slightly, “thank you. Feel free to look through there, I have a few others in the texts to Eliza.”

Lena hands her phone back, “I’ll look later, we better get some food in us so we can head into the lab.”

“Perfect!” Kara jumped off the bed, reaching for Lena’s hand and pulling her up and leading the way to the kitchen, “unfortunately I’m only a good supervisor in the kitchen, I’ve started a fire by boiling water.”

“Oh dear, well, why don’t you sit at the island and keep me company?”

Kara and Lena finished breakfast and they headed out to LuthorCorp for Lena to show her around. It was just after nine by the time they got to the security checkpoint and Lena had them authorize Kara for access as her guest.

Lena walked them quickly to the labs to try and avoid seeing as many people in suits (mainly trying to steer clear of Lex) as possible. There are a series of doors and hallways that Lena has to use pass codes to, whether it be codes, thumb print, or even retina scans. 

Kara shakes her head at the security measures, but she’s definitely lost deep within LuthorCorp. “So how far below ground are we?”

Lena opens the next door for them to cross through, “oh we’re about 10 stories below the street level, but we’re almost two blocks away from below the building.”

“Seriously?”

Lena laughed, “yeah, we actually own most of the surrounding buildings too so we could do whatever we wanted.” Lena opens yet another door, “and here we are.”

Kara looked around, this looked like a locker room with lab coats hanging everywhere. Think glass windows now showed more of the interior space through a sliding door. Computers and desks were all on the right side of the room, then separated by thick glass and another door was a room with tables and a bunch of equipment and parts and stuff that Kara didn’t recognize. There were probably five people in there right now. Kara just walked up to the window and watched them. 

Lena walked up next to her putting on a lab coat, “do you want to come in there with me?”

Kara turned to see Lena holding up another lab coat, Kara accepted it, “heck yeah!”

Lena started to laugh softly.

“Ms. Luthor?”

Lena turns around, face automatically returning to “Luthor mode” which Kara has definitely signified as a thing now. “Gary, hello. How are things this morning?”

“Just fine, Ms. Luthor. I thought you were talking today off?” The man, Gary, heartbeat was racing, Kara didn’t know if it was because he was nervous from Lena’s presence or if he was hiding something.

“I am, I just had a friend come into town and wanted to show her the lab.” Lena turned and smiled at Kara.

Gary wasn’t really listening, his eyes went past Lena and into the left side of the room just behind Kara.

Kara turned around to see one man in the left side of the room, using a tablet and staring at something on the table in front of him. 

Lena grumbled, “what is Ralph doing?” She turned to Kara, “hang on here for a minute, okay?”

“Yeah, no problem.”

Lena turned and walked into the first room, stopping to talk to someone.

Gary walked up to stand next to Kara, “she’s going to flip her lid in about thirty seconds.”

Kara looked over at him, puzzled, “why?”

“Mr. Luthor came down and told Ralph to start testing on the project that needs weeks if not months of work before it’s actually safe to test.”

Kara’s head whipped around in Lena’s direction, deciding now was the time to eavesdrop just as Lena stomped to the other side of the room with the man Gary was looking at.

“I better get in there,” Gary mumbled and scurried into the room.

Lena was fuming, Kara could hear her heartbeat skyrocketing. “Ralph, stop, you cannot test that and you know it. We have to reprogram it.”

The man, Ralph, scoffs and turns to Lena, “the space crawler is just fine. I have it all set to do everything that we need it to do.”

“No, it’s not completing the commands properly, we did a run through of everything and there were glitches. We need to go back to programming.” Lena was trying to sound calm but her voice was an octave lower showing her anger.

“Mr. Luthor told me this morning to get the space crawler working and get some film coverage of what this thing can do in space and that’s exactly what I’m doing.” He steps closer to Lena, “some of us have to work to get ahead, so that’s what I’m doing.”

Lena is obviously stunned by the jab, not expecting the man to say that about her, let alone to her face. Ralph turns to the tablet and clicks a series of buttons.

“NO!” Lena screams.

But it was too late. The robot in front of them that takes up a quarter of the room, about the size of one of those helping devices for children learning to walk, resembling a spider and on the head was a large camera. Ralph had set it to adjust the camera angle to focus on one of the various objects in front to test it, but just as Lena told Lex, when you hid the command to move the angle, the grappling hook extends. 

This wouldn’t have been a problem, except the grappling hook was aimed directly as a large tank on the side of the room that is full of some sort of gas that Kara didn’t know was part of the contents. The instant the hook punctured the tank, Kara slowed things down in slow motion. She sees the pressure move and the fire begin to erupt, the glass starting to shatter. 

Lena. Lena. Lena.

Kara moves on instinct, she runs in and puts herself in between the blast and Lena, grabbing her and protecting her body from what’s about to happen.

The entire room ricochets back, the blast forcing even Kara to repel away from where the tank was because she wasn’t properly holding her ground. She extends her arm to hit the wall to protects Lena, trying to prevent her from whiplashing.

One breath in, one breath out. Two breath in, two breath out.

Lena’s alive. 

Kara copies her breathing pattern to calm herself down.

“Kara?”

Kara steps back, she looks Lena up and down, she’s completely unharmed besides her hands on her ears from the noise and her wide eyes looking Kara up and down.

“Kara, you’re on fire!”

The blonde looked to her back and saw the lab coat on fire, she ripped it off and spun around using super speed to deprive anything other spark of oxygen. This is when Kara takes a second to look around the room.

“They’re all dead aren’t they.”

Kara looks back to Lena, the only heartbeats that she can hear are hers and Lena’s. “Yes.”

“What? How-how are we alive? How did you do that?”

Kara sighed, taking a step towards Lena, “when I saw the grappling hook extend, I slowed down time. I was only able to get to you fast enough to protect you. I’m out of practice and couldn’t think fast enough besides saving you.” She sunk her head down, “I couldn’t save them.”

Boom. Boom. Boom.

The crash came through the ceiling, Kara used her superspeed in front of Lena to protect her from what she thought was the roof collapsing, instead, Kara looked up as the dust settled to see red and blue. Then her family motto.

“Kara?”

Oh shit.

“Kal-El.”

Kara looked into her cousin’s eyes. Although she was technically the oldest of the two of them, he has aged more than her thanks to the Phantom Zone. She watched as Kal’s eyes left hers and moved to see Lena.

She watched his face morph into something else.

**“Kara, what have you done?”**

Kara didn’t understand, **“what do you mean? I saved her, I couldn’t-I wasn’t fast enough to save everyone, but I was able to save Lena.”**

**“She’s a Luthor. You aren’t safe, we need to get you out of here.”**

Anger flooded her. **“Excuse me?”**

Kara felt a hand on her arm, she turned to see Lena, pleading.

“Kara, I need to get to a working computer, delete the film in here, the last thing they’ll see clearly is you out there and me in here. You surviving makes sense, but not me.”

Right. That’s definitely a priority.

**“We’ll discuss this later,** ” Kal-El replied as he exited the way that he crashed in. 

Kara turns to Lena, “where do I need to take you?”

“My office, two right turns, and then 3rd door on the left.”

Kara picks her up and super speeds them with Lena’s directions. She stops them once they’re inside and the door is shut behind them.

Lena immediately runs over to her desk and begins typing away on the desktop. 

After a minute, Kara can’t stand still and begins to pace the length of the office, which is actually about as big as her apartment. She couldn’t believe what Kal-El said, just because Lena is a Luthor doesn’t mean she shouldn’t have been left to die as well. 

Kara wishes she could have saved everyone but with being so out of practice with her powers, she had chosen Lena without even thinking about the others in the room. There were six people dead in that tank explosion, she doesn’t know how Lena wasn’t harmed or at least her clothes burnt or ash ridden, something. 

Once the adrenaline wears off, how is Lena going to react? Kara just spoke Kryptonese with Kal, she outed herself as an alien, sure. But then by their interaction alone, Lena’s smart enough to deduce that Kara is Kryptonian as well. Kara can only hope that Lena wasn’t lying about being pro-alien and that she doesn’t reveal her secret. Alex and Eliza would be in danger if that happened.

“Kara? Kara.”

Kara whipped around to Lena standing there, “sorry, what?”

“I said we need to get you out of that shirt, the entire back of it is in shreds.” Lena nudges for Kara to turn around, Lena touches her exposed skin. “I can’t believe you don’t even have a scratch or anything.”

Kara looks down at the ground, feeling ashamed of not telling Lena before. “I’m sorry I didn’t tell you I was alien.”

“Kara,” Lena started but didn’t seem to have the words.

Kara’s jaw set tight, “it’s alright, Lena, let’s just get out of here and then I’ll be out of your hair, you don’t have to see me again.” Kara started moving towards the door.

“No, Kara. Don’t leave.” Lena rushed to Kara. Grabbing the blonde’s face with both of her hands, “I’d be dead if it wasn’t for you, I-I don’t know how to thank you, but I’m not mad or upset that you didn’t tell me. Shocked, yes. But we just met, I wouldn’t expect anyone to reveal something so personal like that. Especially to someone in my family.”

Kara shook her head in Lena’s hands, “no, you are not your family.”

Lena sighed and put her forehead against Kara’s. “Did-are you in trouble with him?”

“Yes, but it will be fine.”

“How do you know?”

“Because I’m his elder.”

Lena leaned back, “come again?”

“It’s a long story, and I’ll definitely explain everything when we’re alone and maybe not somewhere your brother could poke around a corner.”

Lena smiled, “alright, let’s get back into the room and wait for everyone to come in and investigate.”

><><><><><><><><

A few hours later, both women are finally heading out of LuthorCorp. Lex took hold of the situation immediately and got everything buttoned down so he could keep the explosion as quiet as possible since he didn’t want news to get back to his investors before the meeting next week. Lena had made some comment to Kara about him paying off the families of those that died most likely. 

It didn’t sit well with Kara, but she really didn’t have a choice unless she wanted to be noticed more by Lex, who wouldn’t stop giving her the stink eye for being there and witnessing this event. If it wasn’t for Lena being there, she’d probably be dead by the end of the day, or at least Lex would try.

They had stopped at a bar a couple blocks from LuthorCorp because Kara’s stomach demanded it. Lena now knowing Kara was alien, even if she didn’t know a lot, she did well with not looking appalled or strange when Kara requested 2 burgers and fries to-go as well as their sit down meal.

“How are you processing this, Lena?”

Lena looked up at Kara, raising her eyebrow, “the explosion or your unique physiology?”

Kara adjusted her glasses, “uh, both?”

Lena shuffled in her seat, “well I’ll have a good cry in the shower later about the others in the lab, but honestly I didn’t know them well. As much as we worked together in the lab, we were very separate. Gary was the snicker’s bar guy, he was always nice to me, so I’ll miss him, but the others weren’t close. Didn’t want to be near the boss’ sister I guess.”

Kara reached across the table and put her hand over Lena’s, then remembered she hadn’t finished answering the question and didn’t know if Lena even wanted to continue to pursue a relationship with her. Kara began retracting her hand almost immediately when this thought struck her.

“No, don’t.” 

Kara looked up into Lena’s face, pleading once again with her.

“Please stay.”

Kara nodded back at her and returned her hand, this time Lena grabbing it and stroking the back of Kara’s with her thumb.

Kara’s phone began ringing at that moment, Kara used her other hand go pull it from her pocket. Kal. She sighed heavily.

“You can go to him if you want,” Lena practically whispered.

“I don’t want to, especially when it means leaving you.” Kara sighed again, “if you can’t tell, I’m feeling very protective over you right now.”

Lena looked down at the table, “well how about you go meet with him and talk, then come back to my place for movie night? Then we can figure out where to go from there on the rest of this weekend.”

“Okay, that sounds like a good idea. I’m taking you back to your apartment first, then meet him.”

Lena nods, standing from the table, reaching out to offer Kara her hand. Kara grabs it along with her bag of burgers to munch down before she goes to see Kal. Lena smiles up at her, it’s soft and gentle, tender. Kara can hear her heart beating a little nervously, unsure if it’s because of Kara or just today’s events. 

Kara knows her heart is beating like crazy, she hasn’t even begun to process today. Lena is the first person besides Eliza and Alex that know about her abilities, and it’s ruining Kara’s nerves not talking it all over with her and answering any questions she may have. But that will have to wait until after she deals with her cousin.


	8. Kara Zor-El

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kara and Kal-El talk about Lena knowing Kara is Supergirl.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel very proud not making this as angsty as I wanted. I hope I found a middle ground. Short chapter, but I wanted to update and get this conversation on the table.

Kara dropped Lena off at her apartment, still very hesitant to leave her, but knowing she had to go see Kal, she might as well go now and get it over with, then she could get back to Lena. Standing in front of Kal’s door, eyes closed, Kara tries to center herself and clear her mind from everything today to try and walk in with an open mind and not let her temper get flared.

After a few minutes, Kara finally knocks on the door. She hears footsteps walking to the door as the lock clicks and it swings open.

“Kara, I was about to start my timer to see how long you’d stand there.” Lois steps aside for Kara to enter the apartment.

“Oh, sorry, Lois,” Kara adjusts her glasses, “I was just trying to calm myself down.” Kara takes off her coat and hangs it on the look then looks around to see Kal sitting on the couch.

“That’s what I figured when Clark said you were standing outside, so I suggested that he do the same thing,” Lois replies as she leans in to give Kara a hug. “It’s good to see you, it’s been way too long.”

Kara nods at Lois’ attempts to fill the silence. She looks up at Lois and was responded with eye wiggles telling her to go talk to Kal, sighing, Kara went into the living room and say opposite of Kal on the other smaller couch.

Kal didn’t look up at her, so she remained silent to wait until he was ready. 

Lois came in and passed Kara a water, “I’ll just be in my office if either of you need anything.”

“Thanks, Lois,” Kara smiles at her.

Kara sets down the water, looks at Kal again, “so you would like me to share how I met Lena and why we know each other or are you just going to stare off into space?”

Kal shuffles in his seat, “I’m sorry, Kara, I just don’t know where to start.”

“How about I’m glad to see you, it’s been a while! I’m glad to find you safe today, that was a pretty nasty explosion you survived!” Kara knows it all came out sarcastic, but she really couldn’t help it. He was the one raised human his whole life, let he was the one that always sounded like he never learned compassion sometimes.

Kal stared straight at her, jaw tight, “was she able to erase the video footage?”

“Lena was able to delete the footage in the lab, yes. Lex is covering it all up anyways since he doesn’t want his precious investors to hear about it before their quarterly meeting next week since six people died,” Kara gave him more details than needed, but she hoped it expressed that this would be buried and that no one would find out about Kara’s alien lineage.

Kal’s facial expression didn’t soften at all with that information, “you seem to know a lot about the Luthor’s business.”

“Well yes, since Lena and I are friends, we talk. And he made a surprise visit last night when we got back to Lena’s apartment and I was privy to their conversation that lead to Lex’s ignoring Lena’s complicit demand that it was dangerous to progress their project, and even though today was just a freak accident, it still wouldn’t have happened if Lex wasn’t reckless.”

Kal sighed and put his head in his hands, “he’s going down such a dark path, ever since he took over that place and gained all these resources, he’s making a lot of anti-alien tech or stuff he thinks can stand up to me. When I heard the explosion, it gave me a justifiable excuse to look around, not that I got to look much since you threw me off guard.”

Kara scoffed a little, “I wasn’t expecting to see you either.” She looked down and fidgeted with her hands, “I’m sorry Lex has changed so much, I-I know how close you were.”

“Yes, we were close, and that’s why I don’t want you around Lena.” Kal stands up and walks to the window, “she could be calling Lex right now and telling him what you are.”

“Lena wouldn’t do that, she doesn’t want to be at LuthorCorp or around her family, but the opportunity to get to lead her own department and do what she loves is too much to pass up.”

“If you’re right about her being against them, she needs to leave before something bad happens, they could try to pin it on her.”

“Kal-El, you know her, do you really think she hates aliens?” Kara pleaded.

“I did know her, but I knew Lex a lot better, and look how that turned out.” Kal replied and turned back to Kara. 

Kara rubbed her temples, this was going nowhere. “Well, I’m sorry you had to go through that, but to be honest, I was going to tell Lena anyways. This just ended up being an unfortunate time for it to happen, but I’m glad she knows.”

“Kara, you can’t just go around telling all of your friends that you’re an alien, I mean how long have you known Lena?”

She looked down at her feet, clicking the end of her shoes together, “a couple of weeks.”

Kal groaned, “you hardly know her! How can you be vouching for her and not be worried about Alex and Eliza if they want to come after you! What about your loved ones, Kara!?”

“She’s one of them, Kal-El!” Kal’s eyes go wide with confusion, Kara stands up and paces slightly. “It may only be that we’ve known each other for a couple of weeks, but this is the happiest I’ve ever been since Krypton. I may not be IN love with her yet, but I know I love who she is. I’ve been feeling so good about myself and feel more connected to my life and it’s all because of Lena.”

Frustrated, she puts her hand over her mouth to try to collect her thoughts before she rambles more, but it just keeps coming, “you’re never around, neither is Alex, I don’t have anyone in National City, or anywhere if we’re being honest. I love my job, but all my social interaction is a business transaction. That’s no way to live! I need people in my life that want to be there. I don’t even know you or Alex anymore, the people that are supposed to be my family, I bet you Lena could correctly answer more things about me than either of you at this point.”

Kara stops and puts her hands up at Kal, “Look, I’m sorry because I know this puts Lois at risk too, if I suspect anything, I will tell you, but until then, this is my life and I’m going to live it the way I see fit.” She turns and walks to the door, putting on her coat, “I’m going to stay the rest of the weekend at Lena’s if she’ll have me. I think we need some time to think this whole situation through.”

Kara sped back to Lena’s place, knocking on the door.

Lena opened immediately with a worried look on her face, “how’d it go?”

Kara walked in, slouching, “not as bad as it could have gone, the city is still intact.”

Lena smiled softly, understanding Kara’s deflecting. She grabbed Kara’s hand and led her to the couch, they sat facing each other.

“But?”

“Well, of course he doesn’t trust you because being Lex’s sister, he just doesn’t want our identity’s outed and loved ones hurt. Which I tried to explain was my exact thoughts as well.” Kara stared at their hands still touching, Kara swiped her thumb over Lena’s knuckles and sighed deeply, feeling more settled in Lena’s presence.

“You know I’m not going to tell Lex right?”

Kara snaps her head up at the woman, “of course, if you were going to, you would have done it when we saw him today. And you’re not afraid to be alone with me.” Kara adjusted her glasses, “at least I hope you aren’t.”

Lena scoots closer, “no, Kara. If anything I feel safer, how could I not after today. You literally saved my life.”

Squeezing their joined hands, Kara looks into Lena’s eyes, “I would never let anything happen to you.”

Kara watches Lena look down at her lips and then back up to her eyes. Kara, with her super speed, couldn’t have caught up when Lena leaned forward and kissed her lips, soft and tender. Lena paused, not advancing but not leaving for a second, when Kara didn’t respond immediately, she started to pull back. By this time, Kara’s mind finally caught up, she pushed herself forward, using her hand to carefully grab the back of Lena’s head and bring their lips back together. 

If Kara liked fireworks, this is what she thinks they would feel like, warm and sudden, making you feel bright and excited, full of energy, a shock of adrenaline and then a burst of light. Kara’s heart was beating so fast. They moved their lips together, it felt like they’d done this all their lives together. Kara melted into Lena’s touch, desperate to stay here forever. But the moment had to end, they pulled back and rested their foreheads together to remain in contact.  
“Wow,” Lena said, breath stinted.

“Does kissing always feel like that or have I just had bad kisses before?”

Lena chuckled, “no, that’s… I haven’t experienced a kiss like that before.”

Kara sighed, happy the feeling wasn’t one sided.

“I honestly didn't mean to just launch myself at you, I just couldn’t think of how to say what you made me feel, so I wanted to show you. Also, I wanted to make sure that you knew I didn’t care that you’re an alien. You’re still Kara Danvers.”

“Kara Zor-El,” Kara smiled at her.

“Kara Zor-El, I like how that sounds.” Lena pushed Kara to lay back on the couch and Lena followed and cuddled up to her side, she looked up at the blonde, “will you tell me about Krypton?”

Smiling down at Lena, Kara kissed her temple. Her heart felt so full and content, she never wanted to leave Lena’s side. She didn’t care what Kal had to say, or even Alex when she found out, she couldn’t deny this woman who was sticking by Kara when she knew all of her, and it was by choice, not because Lena had to stay, so Kara knew what her answer would be immediately, “of course.”


	9. Following the Sun

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kara and Lena enjoying the next morning in Lena's apartment.

Kara woke up first of course with the morning sun, but instead of rushing to get ready this morning, she left her room and went out to the living room and stretched out onto the couch, grabbing the blanket that Lena and her had cuddled up with last night as they talked about Kara’s past.

Lena was so intrigued and animated in all the things that Kara told her of Krypton, about her family and friends, about being the youngest member in the science guild, about how old she technically is, everything. 

This morning, Kara felt lighter, if that was even possible. She was exhausted when they finally went to their separate bedrooms last night, and although Kara didn’t want to be away from Lena, she knew it was best, no need to jump into anything hastily. And even though the blonde got maybe five hours of sleep, they were the best because for once, Kara didn’t feel like she had to hide.

When she first moved with the Danvers, her life revolved around controlling and hiding her powers, to blend in. It’s so hard to try and be in control of everything all of the time, Kara does it because she has to, but last night, talking about Krypton, she felt like she didn’t have to hide herself and Lena wasn’t asking her to. It was a breath of fresh air. 

Kara sighed deeply, she doesn’t ever want to leave this apartment and that has everything to do with Lena. She hoped that Lena would catch a couple more hours of sleep, Kara can use the sun to recharge too, so last night’s lack of sleep doesn’t have as big of an impact on her, but Lena needs all she can get. 

Grabbing her phone that she left on the coffee table last night, she sees two missed calls and various texts from Alex. 

_7:14 PM  
Alex: Hey, just got back to NC, how’s Clark and Lois?_

_9:03 PM  
Alex: Kara, just checking in on you. Everything ok?_

_11:45 PM  
Alex: Just spoke to a very grumpy Kryptonian (forgot about the time difference), he said you aren’t staying with him??? Call me._

_12:32 AM  
Alex: Kara Zor-El Danvers, why aren’t you answering me?!?? _

Kara grumbled, she knew that even now Alex was probably trying to sleep but checking her phone every time her body woke her up. Kara hit the dial button. The phone barely rang one full turn before her sister picked up. 

“Kara, are you ok?!?” 

“Alex, I’m fine. I’m sorry last night was a long night and I didn’t see your messages. I’m at a friend’s apartment.” 

Alex sighs, obviously relieved her sister isn’t being held captive somewhere. “Thank god, why aren’t you with Clark? What friend?” 

Kara rubbed her temple, since she wasn’t wearing her glasses, “we got into a fight last night after I saved someone from an explosion and he went all big brother on me, so I flipped out on him and left.”

“Woah, uhm. I don’t really know where to start,” Alex chuckled awkwardly. She is keenly aware of the fact that Kara and Kal don’t have the best relationship even though they have so many things in common. 

Kara really didn’t want to mention and introduce Lena this way, she wanted to have as much of a ‘honeymoon period’ as possible and this situation wasn’t exactly going to showcase Lena in the best of light, which wasn’t fair to how amazing Lena really is, “it’s not a big deal, basically he just was mad because of my identity was exposed it puts everyone in danger. I just couldn’t sit by and do nothing.” Kara sighed heavily.

“Kara, what happened? I can see the crinkle from here.”

“I couldn’t save them all, Alex. I wasn’t fast enough, I couldn’t react fast enough.”

“I’m sorry Kara, I can’t imagine all the pain that drudged up for you.”

It did, it really did. Kara was actually surprised she was able to sleep last night without seeing her planet explode every minute reliving all of those deaths, maybe it was because her and Lena talked about all her favorite things on Krypton last night that it put her in a different mind frame. Losing people, pets, any change was really hard for Kara because she lost an entire planet already, losing those six people, even if she only knew Gary for a few minutes, they were still people with lives and loved ones and Kara wasn’t fast enough. 

“Maybe I should train and use my powers to keep up stamina or something, I don’t want that to happen again, it can’t. I almost couldn’t save my friend.”

“That’s not a good idea Kara, Kal-El was right on that part. It is dangerous. Remember what happened to dad?”

Kara was growing angry now, her sadness twisting further inside, “why can he do it but not me?”

Alex sighed, “Kara, you know that’s not what I mean. You’ve never expressed interest going public before, why the change?”

“I don’t want to go public, Alex, I just want to be able to help if I need to. I can’t just sit back and watch as someone gets hurt if I can prevent it.”

“I get that. Why don’t we talk more about it when you get back ok? Sisters night?”

Kara rubbed her hands over her eyes, still really frustrated, “yeah, fine.” 

“Alright Ms. Grumpy, are you getting enough sun in Metropolis because I prefer Ms. Sunny Danvers.” Kara could feel Alex’s smirk on the other end of the line.

“Yeah, I’m in the sun, I’m gonna have to sit on the floor in a moment to keep moving with it though.”

“You should because it sounds like you need it.” 

Kara was trying to keep in her temper, she knows that her sister means well but it’s so difficult. “I’m gonna go, I don’t want to wake my friend up. I’ll call you when I get back Sunday.” Kara hung up the phone without waiting for a reply, she knows Alex doesn’t deserve that, but her agreeing with Kal, even slightly, put her in a mood remembering the conversation from yesterday. 

Kara got up and went over to Lena’s bookshelf. Where the one in her room had her prized possessions, this one had the practical books she needed and used, so most were science or math related. Kara grabbed one and found the sun spot on the floor and laid in it flipping through the book.

She wanted to let Lena sleep as long as possible but knew she could not go back to sleep with everything on her mind. Kara hadn’t realized how long that it has actually been since she’s looked at a science book from Earth. Reading the different terms and theories, she remembers some of them, scoffs at the ones that are completely wrong, and others made her think of completely different concepts outside Earth’s periodic table. Kara noticed that the author referred to another text in this chapter, she looked up and saw that Lena had that book too. So she got up and grabbed it to flip through as well, when she returned to her spot, she noticed the sun moved out of her way again so she repositioned. 

Kara was laying on her back, head on the floor, legs crossed, and one of the five or six texts that were now scattered around her that she was now reading. It was making her feel warm and connected to her dad, she felt him there with her, as she read something she could hear his voice telling her about it when she was a child. She was so engrossed she didn’t even hear Lena enter the room.

It wasn’t until she felt hands lift her head that she put down the text on her chest to look back and see Lena’s beautiful smile, dimples and all, directly above her. Lena scooted forward until she could set Kara’s head down on her lap. Even though the Kryptonian didn’t feel uncomfortable before, she definitely prefers having Lena as a pillow.

“Hi, stranger.”

Kara chuckled, “good morning.”

“Doing some light reading this morning?” Lena raised one of her eyebrows as she slowly ran her fingers through Kara’s hair.

“Well, you phrased that perfectly. I needed some sunlight, so I actually started on the couch but ended up over here as the sun moved. And I didn’t want to wake you so I grabbed a book and it ended up pulling me in, and I made a mess because they kept referencing each other.” Kara looked around, slightly embarrassed for making such a display in Lena’s living room.

“I do the same thing, these are my favorites when I need refreshing so I keep them all together like a set.”

Kara hummed in understanding.

“Learn anything new?”

“Besides the fact that Earth has a lot of trial and error until they find out some of this stuff is wrong, not really.” Kara raised her hand to adjust her glasses that weren’t actually on. 

“You actually know or remember that stuff from back on Krypton?” Lena's eyes wide.

“Yeah, I spent a lot of time with my dad in his lab. I learned more from him than in my classes, I was about four when I learned calculus.”

Lena shook her head with a small smile on her face, “you know more than I could hope to discover with science. You’ve really never thought about going into it for a career?”

“Not really, when I was young it was painful to think about something so close to my dad and then since everything here was so behind what I knew, I got bored easily in school so it was hard to be interested in it and I would have out outed myself as an alien if they asked why I wasn’t paying attention, I’m really bad at lying.”

“Good to know for future reference.”

Kara laughed and looked up to Lena, she sighed with how content she felt. She never wanted to leave Lena’s arms.

“But if you’d be interested, I’d love to really show you my lab and what I do, you might have to sign a couple NDAs but if it pulls your interest, I could help you get your foot in the door. Or if you wanted to get a degree, I know people,” Lena smiled and rolled her eyes, “the only perk of my last name.”

Kara stared up at her, she knew her mouth was slightly open in shock, “you’d really do that for me?”

Lena chuckled, “Kara, I feel like the selfish and greedy one suggesting it because I know all the potential you have in science. I’m saying any of this because I could profit off of it, which I would, but because you could cure diseases or develop a clean energy source, the plethora of inventions you could devise could skyrocket us into the next scientific period.”

Kara sighed and put both of her arms across her face, “that’s a lot of pressure.”

“Darling, I didn’t mean to do that. But it’s true.” Lena sighed as well, “You literally have your entire life ahead of you and since you don’t have a career figured out, maybe your love of science will rekindle. If it doesn’t, we’ll look into something else. I have connections everywhere, I could get you into most fields out there, even non-science related. I-I just want to help you Kara.”

Lena moved her hands to caress Kara’s arms, trying to break her away from her temporary shell. “You have such a passion and work ethic, I just want you to funnel it into something you love, even if you decide to follow your cousin and become a-a journalist.”

Kara removed her arms, putting them back on her stomach and looked back up to Lena. “It really hurt you to say that word didn't it?”

Lena drops her head, “it really did. I mean, you should do whatever you want, but I might have to judge you if you have to interview me on the next stupid thing my brother does.”

Kara laughed at that, “does your brother do a lot of stupid things?”

“You have no idea,” Lena breathed and sighed and scoffed all at the same time.

Kara knew that Lena had a tough time with her family, she knew vague details, but the most she read through the lines was that Lex used to be her rock but he’s been slipping away the more power hungry and alien hating that he’s become. She sat up and turned to face Lena, “come here.”

Lena’s eyebrow rose in question, not understanding what Kara exactly wanted.

“I’m a touchy person, especially when I feel like someone needs a hug without actually talking about what’s bothering them, so come here and let me hug you,” Kara waved at Lena to get closer.

Lena scooted closer and Kara grabbed her hips and lifted her onto Kara’s lap enveloping her in a full body hug. At first Lena was stiff as a board, but as Kara sighed in content into the hug, Lena slowly melted more into the cuddle, hug, full body attention that Kara was giving her.

Before either of them could say anything, Kara heard Lena’s phone ringing, “not to break up the moment, but I can hear your phone ringing.”

“Oh,” Lena hops up from Kara’s lap and heads into her room.

Kara tried her very best to not listen, but she heard Lena’s heartbeat increase and a sigh leave her lips when she answered.

“Hello, mother.” Kara hears Lena shift her wait on her other leg.

“I’m fine, what do you need?”

Kara began to put the textbooks back onto the shelf.

“Yes, you always call when you need something.” Lena’s weight changes and now she’s sitting on her bed. 

Kara puts them back in the alphabetical order that Lena had them organized by.

“Okay, you don’t. What’s going on?”

Kara heard Lena sigh so quietly to make sure that her mother didn’t hear it. Then Lena’s heartbeat got worse, to the point that Kara wonders if she should interrupt.

“No,” Lena commands as she stands and begins pacing her room, “I don’t care if they don’t believe you and Lex that I’m fine and alive. I’m sorry that Lex couldn’t keep the accident a secret but I’m not going to be paraded around like I’m to be matched and wed off to some rich bachelor.”

Lena immediately stops pacing. Frozen. Kara listens in intently now.

“Fine, but only if I do not have to present at any event for the rest of the year.”

Kara can’t help but be curious about what she just agreed to.

“Deal. But I’ll arrange my own car. Good night, mother.”

Kara hears Lena set her phone back on the nightstand and sit on the bed again, she doesn’t know if she should let Lena come back out to her or go in and check to make sure she was alright. 

They were getting close knowing more about each other and it’s been extremely easy since they’d officially met, even with the near death experience, and that said a lot to Kara. She didn’t bond with anyone. Sure, everyone loved her and it was easy to get along with everyone, but she had few people in her corner, it was pretty much Alex and Winn at work since their desks were so close it was hard not to get to know each other. 

With all of Kara’s inner thinking, Lena had wandered back into the living room and Kara moves over to the couch and sits down, extending her hand for Lena to take and join her. Lena accepts and sits down, their knees touching, Kara rubs her thumb across Lena’s knuckles to try to soothe her.

“I’m sure you heard, but that was my mother. Apparently word got out about the explosion to some of the board members, and they’re threatening to expose Lex unless they can prove that I’m fine and not going to tattle on my family by going to this gala tonight, then they’re going to demand that it goes public.”

“A gala?”

“Yes, it’s one of many charity events that my family attends, I don’t attend unless LuthorCorp is hosting, but they’re demanding that I do.”

Kara shifts in her seat, “oh okay.”

Lena has her eyes down at their joined hands, “will you go with me?”

Kara’s eyes go wide, “really?”

“An excuse to see you in a dress and have a date that I would actually enjoy being with and keep me company with the added bonus of not having my mother shove me at every bachelor in the place? Yes, please. Kara, will you be my date to the gala.” Lena tugged slightly on her hand and gave Kara her own version of the puppy pout.

Kara knew she was going to say yes, anything for Lena. She wanted to know and be part of everything in her world, but that didn’t mean they couldn’t have fun along the way. “Will there be food?”

Lena laughs, she actually shocked Kara with how loud and full of energy the laugh is. “Yes, there will be food. Trays going around all night, and then dinner while some rich people talk on a stage about how much money was raised for whatever charity is to benefit from tonight.”

Kara tosses her head back and forth, looking like she’s weighing the options before she pulls Lena in for a hug, “of course I’ll go with you. However, I don’t have anything to wear.”

Lena sighs into Kara’s neck, “I have that covered.”

Kara pulls back and narrows her eyes at Lena, “oh, how so?”

“You haven’t seen my closet yet.” Lena pulls Kara off the couch, keeping their fingers locked together and starts to drag Kara to her room.

“Does it go to Narnia?!”

Lena laughs again as they walk through the apartment.

Kara thought it was a valid question, but she gladly accepted Lena’s beautiful laughter that lit up Kara’s body in happiness. This weekend was turning into quite the adventure and Kara was loving every second of it as Lena was by her side.

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you think!


End file.
